


The Hopeful Rewrite

by BelovedWithKindness



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: AU, Addiction, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Rewrite, Feels, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hoover is a total dick, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slash, Smut, There is Plot!, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedWithKindness/pseuds/BelovedWithKindness
Summary: Cassidy confronts Eccarius about the deaths in Les Enfants du Sang, he is met with a dedicated willingness to change for the better and both vampires embark on a journey of self growth and acceptance, including (perhaps most difficult of all) that sometimes people can stay.(A/N: I feel like Eccarius didn't have to be a throw away part and I wanted to write an adventure where their relationship could work out. I've changed some things around canonically and timing but overall the major plot points get kept (for example Hoover is not turned into a vampire before the reveal of Eccarius' betrayal but he will be turned later.) I've also added some backstory to Eccarius to create an arc and depth to his actions. I intend for this to be a three part series but overall but given the length of each part it will likely be a long while, but my intention is not only for Cassidy and Eccarius survive as a couple but I intend to add story elements and plot that could easily fit in with the types of adventures in Preacher although different from canon - it's gonna get weird.)
Relationships: Cassarius, Proinsias Cassidy/Eccarius
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Bond in Darkness

Quietly Cassidy watched the older vampire slumber, he rarely slept fully considering the man’s dominant nature and rarely lowered control, but with Cassidy he seemed softer somehow. He was beautiful for all he was the cheesiest idea of a Vampire he’d met, his dark wavy hair cascading around his handsome face and shoulders. On occasion the Irishman would feel a little thin, a little underwhelming compared to the man in front of him as they shared a coffin. Guess cuddling never got old no matter how many centuries went by.

The fall was terrifying, too easily did his heart want to just open up recklessly and given his experiences he couldn't think of a leap more stupid. But this seemed different, and because it was different came the compelling nature of it. Eccarius was stronger, more powerful than him and if either of the two was to die first it was likely himself, but that was just it…in all logic there was no need to be reserved, in Eccarius’ arms he should be able to live a happy life, right? After years of watching loved ones die, friends die and opportunities die the mere thought of accepting he might keep someone was overwhelming. 

Slowly the long haired Vampire stirred awake, as though he could sense he was being watched and his deep brown eyes opened and without hesitation Eccarius smiled at the sight of his lover, Cassidy pressed up against him in their coffin together and only wrapped his arms more firmly around him, placing a tender kiss to his temple. 

Eccarius always seemed so sure, it was comforting to an extent and so very inviting. Maybe it was his powers, his strength was formidable and to have lived so long already he likely felt very stable in his life. Cassidy angled to view his lover more fully and received a long yet gentle kiss. It felt good - things were so…nice. So why couldn't Cassidy relax, maybe because things were never just nice for him? Things always left or got hurt. Yet in precious moments Eccarius’ skilled lips and meaningful gazes calmed him down, not to mention how intuitive those eyes really were. 

Pulling back from the kiss he whispered in Cassidy’s ear “you look to be in your own thoughts much“ and the younger tensed slightly, but part of him wanted to just lay it all out and see what happened, this wound up coil of anxiety only getting tighter every day and so he took a step in trust. He returned the embrace and buried his face in Eccarius’ neck, not quite able to summon the words when maintaining eye contact.

“I’ve gotten used to being lonely…I’m not used to this” was the best he could try with his own mind a jumble. Eccarius’ arms only held him tighter, turning his face into Cassidy’s hair and taking in the scent of smoke which he adored. Without fear he answered in all clarity “I care for you so deeply Cassidy, I'm sure we both know loss and loneliness, and the onslaught that is persistent time. but _this_ ” he emphasised meaning of their relationship “I feel is the remedy.” 

Cassidy feared he might agree, scared it might actually be real and here right now, he could handle moaning and groaning about heartbreaks and loss but to actually have that something to keep? Eccarius always so confident, so sound of mind and yet there seemed to be a slight shake in his voice as he asked “does companionship scare you?” 

“No, it’s not the companionship, I want that, just…it’s hard to believe I’d get to keep it” came the most honest words form the young vampire and immediately he found himself pinned to the base of the coffin by Eccarius, his weight intimidating yet welcome and those eyes looked directly into his before claiming his lips in a deep kiss, feeling completely surrounded by the man one might think would be the scary part but it helped, every moment of camaraderie and closeness to his soul like how blood healed his body. The tension left, the anxiety quietened and he forgot all the concerns and melted into the affections given to him, setting for now to be welcoming to the companionship today and for foreseeable tomorrows, and perhaps in future be able to depend on them as well.

* * *

Over a short time they grew closer, sharing stories and teaching each other things, he still couldn't get the hand of any of Eccarius’ skills but he was rich with knowledge and Cassidy could show his savvy and passion for the moment. The sex was fantastic, he wasn't just throwing his time away on indulgence, it was deeper than that, something stronger. He found himself clinging to Eccarius, wanting to be smothered by his presence whenever possible, with him. It felt so damn good - in a vampire’s long life it became increasingly rare that some moments just mattered, that time shared mattered. 

For a while he found a way to live in the terrifyingly good kind of overwhelming and he used every bit of bravery to stay in it and believe it would still be there tomorrow. Eccarius’ smile or sweet words the medicine to his anxiety day by day, until eventually he found himself talking differently, invested differently and just feeling differently: healthier. Then it happened, of course it did. Eccarius had had a few slip ups with information, he had just figured a vampire had so much experience it all melted together as he forgot who got sent where and his explanations for Cassidy’s lack of progress in certain skills became somewhat thin or chored.

Finding the bloody cushion in the trash was when it all snapped into focus and the full reality of the situation hit Cassidy like a train. His hands shook as he held the stained rest in his grasp trying to find some excuse, some alternative to the inevitable conclusion in front of him. Simultaneously he was so mad, furious but worst of all was like a stab to his heart - he felt stupid and embarrassed for believing it could change. Betrayed by how Eccarius could smile and tell him tender comforts while the whole time he was ending what they could ever be. Was any of it real? Was he just playing with him until he felt like a snack? Whatever the answers he marched to find his lover for a confrontation he didn't believe he could even win.

* * *

Eccarius had been on his way to take a newly made Vampire to the airport, or so he claimed, instead he was only getting started, scary words from his lips in prelude to death, before Cassidy made an appearance and telling the potential victim to leave before confronting his partner. “You murderin’ scumbag” he insulted before showing evidence of betrayal, the bloody cushion and Eccarius stilled trying to arrange his thoughts into anything that would be of help. Nothing came.

“Cassidy we need to speak about this, we can find a solution” he said in a voice that tried to be calm but the stresses were clear, Cassidy half expected some dramatic unveiling of an evil plan to which he was merely a toy, but instead the struggle in the accused in front of him told a different story. “A solution to what? You being a cannibalistic murder cult leading bastard? Good fuckin’ luck mate” Cassidy’s voice fiery but also desperate, angry at so much including how his own feeling persisted through the horrific discovery.

“Get in the car” said Eccarius his tone sad but serious. “So you can eat me too or god knows what?” Cassidy exasperatedly responded, part of him wanted to wring his neck if only he could, maybe start a fight knowing he would lose, if only to get some punishment for being so gullible. But Eccarius could avoid every punch and he wasn’t turning defensive or attacking, instead he persisted “I have no such intention with you…” and looked Cassidy in the eye as he said sincerely “we’re in New Orleans…so lets go to a dimly lit bar and talk over a drink.” Whether he went of his own accord or if Eccarius used that hypnotising skill on him he couldn’t tell, but he did indeed join the madman in the car and both stayed silent the entire drive. The weather turning dark and raining as though to suit the mood.

* * *

Eccarius slowly sipped his glass of red wine though the taste didn’t register as his mind swam with thoughts, meanwhile Cassidy was on his third whisky with god knows what drug slipped into the mix trying to burn the emotions screaming at his brain to be lenient. The storm battled the establishment and at least Cassidy felt comfortable that should he walk away he could do so without burning in the sun. No one batted an eye at the two talking about murder or vampire cults, par for the course really, as they talked both with a fire to their words and a terrible fragility.

Eccarius’ reasoning fell flat, “you set them free by killing them?” Cassidy questioned indignantly “you’re a bloody addict, nothing spiritual about it just usin’ and you’ve been doin’ it so long you’re believin’ your own bullshit.” Cassidy had experience with addictions, sure ehe had a tolerance now and knew what to expect should he be without drugs for a long period of time, it sucked but he could do it, and he knew the crap you tell yourself to make you think you’re in control of the habit and not the other way around. “How do you even get started on that?” he asked rhetorically, his own experience along the way he knew how to push to weird extremes from huffing deodorant to nutmeg blends and all sorts of medicines to misuse. He didn’t actually expect an answer.

Eccarius surprised him however as he revealed a bit about his past, Cassidy had heard much about his centuries as a vampire but nothing in his early days but quickly things fell into some order. “When I was human I was invited to work alongside a Lord, he spoke of strong legacy and power and at the time it only seemed right to accept. Next thing I know I’m in this party of both humans and vampires and we are inducted to his following, there were so many of us that it made it somewhat normal.” Cassidy listened through the fogginess of his drink and drugs with fascination but also waiting for some dreadful confession, but instead it all seemed gradual and logical, horrible…but understandable.

“We were taught much to the effect of survival of the fittest, tying it to legacy and achievement. There were duels and tournaments and the winner…would consume the loser. That is what he taught us, that this was the tradition of Vampires and much the tradition of the powerful, humans punch downward though in a more cowardly fashion than any direct conflict. Vampires just did it right.” Eccarius’ voice was neutral, just trying to find the right way to convey the memories for what they really were. “Our Master was the of powerful of course, we thought he was looking for the best of he best to join him, he his right hand and teach as he did. When actually…he intended to feast.”

A cold feeling ran down the younger vampire’s spine at that, realising what den of blood that place must have been, “rather than a constant series of snacks he wanted us like a well fed meat, plump with energy, aged and flavourful.” Eccarius sipped his wine as he concluded his story “I reached the point in his training that I was to enter the final stage of his guidance, unlike others before me I realised the final lesson, how our Master was teaching of power and yet there seemed to be little reason for him to share his knowledge and so I prepared for it. Unbeknownst to him I would turn vampires and consume them, and when he intended to feast on me… _the student surpassed the teacher._ ”

Cassidy’s blood pulsed quicker, “you ate him?” he questioned to only receive an affirmative nod. He didn’t know what to think, didn't know what to feel. Eccarius hadn’t just been some sicko with a wicked idea, he’d been shown it, taught it and survived it. But he couldn’t let it be excused, it wasn't enough. Cassidy felt like crying, Eccarius’ calmness had faded any urge to throw a useless punch and he was just left to feel small and confused. “What now?”

Eccarius looked at Cassidy’s heartbreaking expression and he wondered what in the world he could do to change it, unfortunately before he could find the words both flinched away at the sound of a gunshot and screams. Cassidy’s glass shattering and liquid splashing across the bar. Quickly members of The Grail were identified and a fight was on, bystanders rushing to exit into stormy weather. There was something about it, to be so brutally exposed and hurt as they were given license to violence, punched given and received bringing a raw sensation to flesh that cracked the heart bit by bit in a very needed manner. 

Chairs were broken over people’s backs, blood spilled over the floor and weapons banging, clanging and every other noise like a therapy treatment as both vampires took on the religious fanatic group. “Just go” Cassidy yelled to Eccarius mid fight, his tone laced with fire and at Eccarius’ defiant look he pressed “these bastards are after me, you just go deal with yer own problems!” as he beat a Grail member to the floor unconscious.

Eccarius did not retreat and instead rushed to push Cassidy from a powerful bullet to the face taking a graze to the shoulder, ruining his fine clothing though he couldn't find it in himself to complain. Cassidy’s challenging look only gave him more need to prove his loyalty and continued to fight yelling back “I am not leaving you, if this is your enemy, they’re my enemy.”

Cassidy fought off three at once, eventually the fight entering the streets through a splintered doorframe and under the darkness of a storm. How could Eccarius be saying this? Why was he staying? Fearful of a larger deception he tried to focus on the fight but as he watched Eccarius also walk through the exit and into the street he felt a pang he couldn't describe. Both had damage, Cassidy worse than Eccarius but that was to be expected, in frustration their argument continued through the fight “what did you think was going to happen, did you like lying to me ya scumbag, was it funny?” as tears threatened, brimming at the edge of Cassidy’s eyes.

His voice reached just find past the strong winds of the storm and Eccarius not faltering in his fight, slashing a Grail officer dead his own knife before replying in a desperate tone “not for a moment Cassidy, I _promise_. I love all that you are, I accept you and your flaws, I had hoped you would accept me and mine.” It sounded sweet, but in reality it was blood-soaked, thought between vampires he supposed it wasn’t too outlandish a thing to hope. 

“You’re flaws don’t stop at bad habits Eccarius, they're people, I…” he screamed back at the man before being rushed by several officers, one armed with a bright torch now which changed the game moving to avoiding and disarming. Focused on survival what he heard felt dreamlike, but from out of sight he heard Eccarius’ voice say “tell me you don't love me Cassidy.” 

It hurt, it really fucking hurt, he never answered, but a raw anger at how messed up everything was pushed him reply “if that’s all it took we’d all be hand in hand singing Kumbaya in the worlds biggest G rated orgy, but its not, you murdering fucker” and while grail officers seems slightly distracted with his stream of words they were becoming increasingly difficult to deal with. 

Eccarius tried to find words to fix it, to set things right and they wouldn't come. Instead they found a moment to share amongst the chaos, both soaked in the rain and particularly distraught in appearance, blood on both their persons and Cassidy tried to understand the look in his lover’s eyes, the determination in a struggle…like he had been as hopeful of their relationship as Cassidy had been. It was real.

And in a quiet, miserable voice Eccarius spoke “ _this can’t be it_.” 

They both had to break away from the heartbreaking argument to take down the last of the Grail attacking them, Cassidy had multiple bullet wounds and broken bones which he didn’t notice anymore, savouring the raw pains in his flesh as he moved until one officer managed to knock him to the ground, hitting the wet road hard before grabbing the bright torch. 

Questioning whether to even struggle Cassidy was saved when Eccarius rushed to his side, his hand being burned in the process as he snapped the officers neck and destroyed the torch. The smoke from his hand and the hiss at the pain well familiar when all of a sudden both vampires found themselves alone on a bloody street.

The only sounds were their breathing and the heavy storm, the distraction of the fight faded and luckily the bar had been in a quiet area so no one happened upon them. The cold of the weather settled in, the aches and injuries more prominent. An uneasiness in both men mad them afraid to speak, Eccarius did stand by Cassidy and offer his uninjured hand to help him stand but it was ignored. Cassidy remained on the street, tired and bleeding, just wishing the world would swallow him up. Realising his lover wouldn't be in any good spirits Eccarius didn’t challenge him, instead hejoined him on the wet road and sat by his side facing away. The lights of New Orleans like halo.

Cassidy just lay there, letting the pain wash over him, tears brimming as he lazily watched the older vampire next to him, Eccarius seemingly deep in thought and buried his head in his hands, elegant fingers weaved into thick dark locks. Another wave of just enough anger to speak drove Cassidy to raise one hand to pull down his collar, exposing his own neck and saying a spiteful “end it then…”

Eccarius’ dark eyes turned to him, the idea not entertained for a moment “it’s not like that with you…I mean it” he managed, never had Eccarius’ voice trembled as it did just then. That’s what made Cassidy so damned frustrated, why were they so close to being perfect for each other and so fucked at the same time? Eccarius turned slightly to face Cassidy better, his eyes sincere but his voice shaking as he seems to find some conclusion to it all, “Cassidy…” whom doesn't answer, just watching him “I have a problem.” 

Surprise washed over the younger’s face, as odd as the admission seemed it was genuine “you’re right, I…I convinced myself of what my old master used to tell me, but its bullshit . That fix, that power…” here we go, Cassidy thought, he’s going to admit he has an addiction and the real selfish reasons, that he can’t do anything about it beg for Cassidy to join him. It’s good to be wanted and all, but bitterly Cassidy felt its was all going to be over. “That life…isn’t worth losing you.” 

A lazy gaze sharpened in an instant with some shock, and a great deal of hesitance while his heart felt close to bursting. “Eccarius…what are y-”

“I thought I was being the best vampire I could be” he interrupted “…but all the flight and strength doesn't change loneliness: _lovelessness_.”

Carefully Eccarius got onto his knees and leaned over Cassidy, soaked hair clinging to pale skin, tears being lost in the rain as both held an intense gaze “I wouldn't blame you for never forgiving me, but I will try to fix this. I cannot undo what I've done, but I can change. I will change for you.” The declaration was made in seriousness, a real promise between lovers and partners. Cassidy didn’t know what to think, he couldn’t think, it was the best he could have hoped for really beyond being totally wrong about his theory. That Eccarius might stop and change his ways? 

“Not much I can do either way right, you can kill me in a second, you could eat me if you chose to…” came the melancholy musings only an Irishman could make sound endearing.

“I will set things right, I swear it…and if you can find it in yourself to forgive me…I would be honoured with your company” Eccarius’ voice was low, he meant every word of it, his promise not an easy one but knew he was willing to burn for Cassidy, to fight for Cassidy…even if it was himself he had to duel with.

A tear escaped Cassidy, rolling down the side on his face as he admitted “…I’m afraid to hope for it to be honest…but I would like that if you could manage it.”

A breath left Eccarius in a scared relief, he wasn't out of the woods by a long shot but here was a chance. “I’m sorry to have made you hesitant by my betrayal” he apologised, wishing he could undo the emotional wounds he had caused or worsened. 

“Pre-existing condition, a cannibalistic boyfriend didn't help like but still” rambled the younger and the tension seemed to break a little, it hurt like a bitch but both laughed, their hearts both on the line in this one chance for change. There was hope. 

Then in the softest, sincerest voice Eccarius matched eyes with the man beneath him and confessed the bold “…I love you Cassidy.” He didn't dare steal a kiss, Cassidy rightfully distanced, so instead he took a deep breath and stood, his unburned hand extended which this time Cassidy took, putting what bravery he could to trust the man. 

* * *

They slept in separate coffins, and slept was a push for the term as minds never rested and every noise or shift was painfully prominent int he still of the night but eventually exhaustion pushed Cassidy to a stressed slumber. Meanwhile Eccarius didn’t sleep a wink, instead running though his mind just how he could keep his promise to Cassidy. Hours passed and the younger awoke to the din of arguing outside of his closed coffin. He always felt very cliche opening it to start his day but after listening for several moments and unable to decipher the cause of the commotion he decided it best to investigate. 

Loosely dressed in jeans and an open woman’s blouse he walked through to the main room of the basement leaning against the doorway, an underlying dread at facing Eccarius after yesterday was quickly dismissed however as he saw Les Enfants gathered and instead of a display of a broken promise the children were outraged and distraught as being told to leave. They asked if they had done something wrong to be dismissed, they tried to understand why for closure but eventually the attempts to make them leave grew thin and Eccarius bellowed in an intimidating voice for them to “ _get out_ ” and in a wave the scared things did.

The stream of wannabe vampires left the house in fear and disappointment and once they were alone Cassidy fully entered the room and both men locked eyes. Eccarius looked almost bashful. “I just…if things are going to change they needed to go…” he explained and it was clear the decision hadn’t been easy for him. Like an addict flushing their stash and telling friends to not let them have any more, Eccarius desire the positive action felt a little short and continued to ramble and try to explain how dedicated he was to change all the while Cassidy tried to hold his expectations and ease the happy feeling in his chest. But he needed to show the man how it was appreciated.

As Eccarius continued to fumble over words Cassidy walked across the room and interrupting him with hand buried in long hair and a forceful kiss. Eccarius’ words died in his throat as he just melted into the embrace, circling his arms around his partner’s waist and holding him close. Relief felt so strong it stung but both just fuelled it into their kiss, a slight on left them at the passion of the exchange. Pulling apart enough to press their foreheads together and look into each others eyes both took in the moment for all it was, on a precipice where all their dreams and hopes could be real or lose it all if they weren't willing to fight for it.

“Let’s do this.” Fight it is then.

* * *

Les Enfants were persistent and it was inevitable that the pair move to their own space, Eccarius revealing he had an apartment in Paris they could escape to. It was modest but beautiful in its own way, large windows let even dismal weather look beautiful and atmospheric, the street was rather private and neighbours mostly spoke English which was helpful for Cassidy and all very much minded their own business. Which helped especially as withdrawal set in for Eccarius. 

He constantly felt tired and unwell, all of a sudden in a sweat and craving blood. Squirrel blood and other types they had on good supply were not much help to the craving, it had occurred to Cassidy if the withdrawal might drive Eccarius mad that he may be in some danger, but frankly with Jesse and Tulip off doing their own thing and with what a life with Eccarius meant to him, it was worth the risk. At worst he didn’t have to face a lonely eternity. Though that never came to anything, Eccarius struggled sure but not once did he ask for his lover’s blood or even a taste, or even for privacy that he might turn and consume a human. 

They had the two coffins in one side of the bedroom but the previous tenants had left a mattress on the floor, rather than throw it out they figured it might be useful for stressful nights. Curled up in on one of the mattresses Eccarius was a mess, his fine clothes had also been changed for simpler, lighter ones during his difficulty. The younger sat by him and played with his hair that was damp with sweat, he knew the feeling well and consoled “you’re doing so well” he received a shaky mumble to the effect of “it doesn't feel like it” and he laughed, “its really rough, but…” he almost said he was proud of him, a hurt part of Cassidy couldn’t quite bring those words out, not because it wasn’t true but in case he was being tricked again somehow. “I’ll start you a shower, see if it helps any”.

* * *

In the bathroom he got the shower to temperature and decided to empty the trash while he was there, in his mind whenever he went about little shores he almost teased himself by thinking he might find some revealing evidence again, he never hoped it would happen of course. To his dismay as he jostled the small bag to be able to tie it closed he saw a small smear of blood inside the plastic bag, blood turning to ice he had to investigate and he found multiple tissues and a towel with blood stains soaked into them. 

He couldn’t even be mad, he just blanked, like the world seemed to no longer function he operated purely on automatic as he walked back through to the bedroom holding up the towel and asked “what’s this?”

Eccarius unsuspecting of anything took a moment to get up and face just what his partner was asking about through his foggy mind, when he finally focused on the bloodstained towel and looked to Cassidy’s lost expression he felt terribly guilty and he raced to summon the words to explain “i-it’s not what you think…I…I drank my own, my arm…” he stumbled but luckily managed to get the words out. 

Lifting his shirt sleeve he showed the most recent bite mark to prove it, others already healed. Cassidy took a moment to process what that meant and sighed in relief, feeling slightly jittery at what this conversation could have been. “Sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you” he offered, knowing how constant suspicion can lead to becoming defensive or angry he felt a little bad at the misunderstanding. 

“Cassidy you have every right to, I'm trying, I…I’m not out of the woods and until then feel free to be watchful, it’s okay, i deserve it” the older said from his seat on the bed in all sincerity, he wasn’t hurt by the suspicion and it only proved all the more how dedicated he really was to changing. Something changed in Cassidy watching that display, even just truly coming to grips with that fact that someone was willing to change _for him_ , to be with him. So he braved a little trust and said the word “you’re doing the right things Eccarius…I’m proud of you.”

The words weren't easy to say but they were said and Eccarius picked up on just what it meant, some investment in this change rather than distancing. Not wanting to dwell in the moment too long Cassidy changed to a lighter tone “now come one, lets get you in the shower ya junkie” making both chuckle. Slowly Eccarius stood and made his way to the shower, stopping on his way to kiss Cassidy just below the ear and whisper “feel free to join me” with a smile.

* * *

Cassidy woke up cuddled into Eccarius’ side, the man had mixed nights, some times he was tossing and turning, others in a sweat, some bordering on chemical torture and unable to think straight, and occasionally, every now and then they had a peaceful night together. Since the incident (a.k.a. the reveal of a cannibalistic vampire cult leader, it happens) they hadn’t had sex. Only heated kissing and some touching, the shower they shared together had been sleepily romantic though had gone no further than kissing and embracing. 

Given that this had been a tamer night the pair were holding each other tenderly, clinging as though that made them safer. Cassidy wasn't sure what to do. He wanted their old relationship back, he wanted to be a bit more naive and not so guarded. Not that he couldn’t have sex in a distanced manner, but with Eccarius it shouldn’t resort to that, it should be anything less that genuine and great. 

Knowing a good night was not necessarily indicative of a good day to follow Cassidy decided to nip to the shops under his protective umbrella and get some food before Eccarius woke up. Upon his return he walked up the stairs to their apartment and heard a whimpering noise though the door and he steeled himself for another difficult withdrawal day. Entering the apartment he closed the door mindlessly behind him as he saw his lover on the sofa recklessly biting his own hands and arms, blood soak into his cloths and dripping to the coffee table and floor. 

“Eccarius” Cassidy tried getting the man’s attention, his eyes looked exhausted and raw but he didn’t deter and joined him on the couch, pulling the older man to his chest and rested his chin against dark hair as Eccarius tried to work through the sensations battling in his system. The shaking man felt so weak, helpless even and for Eccarius that was terrifying. He’d seen Eccarius a few times try to use his powers and though he could still turn into a cat so far he could only unsteadily hover inches of the ground and all other powers seemed faded. 

“It’s alright, you're getting through it, we’ll get through it…” Cassidy comforted and rocked his lover carefully, in an exposed moment for Eccarius the older man spoke against Cassidy’s chest “Most of the pain is gone now…just…I can’t stop thinking about it, it’s driving me crazy, I can’t do anything but wait and sit wanting it….I” and he lost the words, slightly afraid this would be seen as a failure by his partner he just clung to him. Said partner took a bottle of water and wet his sleeve in it, casually started to clear away some of the blood in a tender action. 

“Yeah…” Cas said in thought, knowing what the need was like from his years with addiction he kissed his boyfriend’s hair and slowly removed himself form the hold and walked to the other side of the room. For a second Eccarius looked terrified as though he was being left alone and rejected. He calmed after he noticed the younger man just went to the radio and found station with a decent song in English.

Patti Labelle’s “I Think About You” came on the radio and Cassidy turned up the volume for it to fill the room. The soulful music he knew would maybe his a little close to home given all that the pair were dealing with but it seemed right, Eccarius looked at him in a little confusion when a hand was extended to him. “Dance with me” and as Eccarius still seemed reserved given his current condition Cas explained “take your mind off it, and dance with me.”

Deciding it couldn't hurt Eccarius shakily took the offered hand and they danced together, his nerves were on edge at first, unable to get co-ordinated and a little frustrated but eventually the smooth music and patient partner saw them swaying in good time. He focused on his own breathing, calming himself and the feeling of closeness with his partner, the feel os Cassidy’s slim waist under his hands and the arms wrapped around his shoulders. The song was beautiful, from the late 70’s so definitely more in Cassidy’s domain but he took to it. The act became enjoyable and fun even, Cassidy’s smile intoxicating as he teased “all your centuries and you're a crap dancer.” 

“Excuse me, I'm not at my best” Eccarius responded in an offended manner but took up the challenge with a smile, he lead the dance more and things flowed much easier. “That’s more like it” Cassidy grinned and pressed a little closer. It was distraction and it was working, the words and tone of the song the right mixture of yearning, melancholy and joy that at some point they found themselves clinging to each other letting the emotions wash over them both, Cassidy too becoming a little shaky. 

Like a wave that hit the Irishman the results were sudden and painful, the words like an injury snapped into existence “I thought you were going to let me down…like everyone else. They die, they get fucked up, they don’t stay and I keep goin’…” the words felt ripped directly out of his own heart, some people think pain must come form sad things, bad things, but often pain existed entangled with the very things we hold most dear. The pair held onto each other tightly then, the sway stopped and the music played on, each looking over the other’s shoulder. “ _Why me_? why are you willing to change for _me_?” 

The confusion in his dear Cassidy made Eccarius forget the world around him, nothing more important in this moment than their relationship and he just felt the man in his arms tremble as he had and told him truthful words “you’re my kindred spirit, we might be different but you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in all my lifetimes. I want to be better for you…what we could have, what we _have_ , is worth every struggle to keep it.” Somewhere along the words both felt the flood of emotions overwhelm them, tears flowed and like a dam it started to crack in a powerful happening. 

Cassidy was done holding back, don't being scared, done with all this tiptoeing around. “Eccarius” he started in a soft voice not moving for his hold on his lover. “Yes?” 

“I love you too” he finally admitted in the clearest words and Eccarius moved, a firm hand angling Cassidy to be claimed in a strong kiss. Immediately Cassidy returned the kiss and leaned into the touch, hands started to feel and roam and soon enough all they could think of was the other and to embrace this moment of heat. Eccarius backed Cassidy against the wall, a talented tongue making the Irishman arch and moan into the feeling and for a single moment they pulled back to look at one another. Intense lustful eyes screaming to just be together, fully, again, and full of desire the pair returned to ravaging each other’s bodies, Eccarius effortlessly lifting his lover’s hips allowing legs to wrap around his waist, a delicious friction between them something itself addictive and a habit neither wished to break. 

* * *

The passionate pair moved from the living room wall to one of their bedroom coffins, and fucking like they had only moments to live. The banging and the moans obscene to any neighbours and utterly, divinely hot for every kiss, buck and slap of flesh against flesh. Cassidy had given up on maintaining any position other than completely fucked into the base of the coffin, his own member pressed against the plush fabric when he didn’t press back against the ramming hips of his lover. 

It was forceful and desperate as well as tender, every kiss and flick on the fingertips over skin was done so with delicate precision. “Oh fuck” gasped Cassidy as Eccarius thrust harder, deeper inside of him, every entry deliberate and thorough, hips poisoning in and out of him and he gave himself over to the bliss without struggle or reserve. All he could dow as try to keep up, brace against the coffin to take all that Eccarius had to give him. Between the friction of the fabric and Eccarius riding him something perfect, hitting that spot inside of his every damned time he felt so good he wanted to cry. 

Eccarius was unrelenting and wanted to show just how grateful for his partner, his trust not easily given and Eccarius wanted nothing more than to make Cassidy feel safe and cared for in their own chaotic way. It had been so long since they’d made love that they just devoured each other, any bit of flesh he could taste and kiss was heaven and he made a promise to himself that he would give Cassidy a slow, meticulous love making experience later. For now they clung, for now they chased closeness and just wanted to drown in each others sounds, arches, scents and how they made the other feel. 

Eccarius held himself up on one arm, never faltering on thrusting as he used his other to guide Cassidy to face him over his shoulder into a deep and desperate kiss. Muffled moans were lost to to the kiss while fingertips at bruising pressure tightened grip, he could tell Cassidy was close by his moans and erratic bucking against him so as he could expect Cassidy to remain kissing him he used his hand to reach beneath his lover and massage between his legs. The groan was nothing short of pornographic and it only took a few strokes of the rock hard cock for the Irishman to climax, spilling into he coffin with a struggling moan. 

Releasing Cassidy’s lips the younger vampire panted trying to find some bearing on the world now topsy turvy by pleasure a he rode the high of his orgasm, meanwhile Eccarius’ hands moved to the Irish’s hips and thrusts increased in pace and savoured every dive into the tight entrance of his lover. There was something so debauched and rugged about Cassidy, he was slim but strong and love making with such raw intensity was something he couldn't claim to have experienced, not like this, in all his years. His hips started to move les rhythmically as he felt the pressure grow and he knew his climax was close. Although thoroughly sated Cassidy continued to buck against him, taking all he could and whispered breathless encouraging nothings “so good, fuck yes, cum in me Eccarius, please.”

Dirty talk one of Cassidy’s favourite things to include in the bedroom and quickly one of Eccarius’ too, the anticipation of it, the mutual enjoyment of it and as he neared completion he nibbled Cas’ ear so gently there lay no threat whatsoever, kissing it and whispering “you’d like that, hm, to be filled, dominated by me, right love?” _Love_ as a nickname got a delicious response and as Cassidy leaned up to kiss him deeply Eccarius finally came, buried in the tight heat of the younger vampire, trembling against his lover and giving him everything he had. 

Both were panting, desperately trying to get their breathing back to normal and both relished the feel of the other’s skin and heightened nerves made very moment of contact electric. Eccarius’ weight comforting and his care touching as he slowly withdrew from his lover and shifted to the side and patiently waited and moved so the lovers could bask in the afterglow side by side facing each other int he tight coffin. One of Eccarius’ arms lazily screens across Cas’ to hold him and both comfortably lay in quiet, just listening to they breathing and the radio in the next room. 

Naturally they snuggled closer, getting more comfortable and shifting until completely sated. “I could get used to this” Eccarius spoke in a sultry voice against Cas’ hair. Playfully he responded with “really, you wont get sick of it in thirty, three hundred or thousand years?” and both knew the answer with a smile. “I think we’ve both gotten bored of the comings and goings, I think if anyone can appreciate keeping a companion long term it might be two vampires” Eccarius’ words were soft and sweet.

“This is actually happening then…” Cassidy smiles in some delirious moment where his fears didn’t seem to be lurking in the shadows, he was answered with a kiss and a whisper about love. Just as Cassidy thought to turn up the heat in the kiss for a potential second round they were distracted by a knock at the door. Possibly a neighbour wanting to complain about the noise as it was a polite knock, patiently waiting before knocking again but could never be too careful so both gingerly made their way out of the coffin helping each other and tried to make themselves in any way suitable to answer the door.

* * *

Eccarius had slipped on a pair of trousers and an open shirt which was very casual for him which Cassidy had settled for a skirt and lighting up a cigarette. Somehow even moving to Paris hadn’t stopped him from finding random women’s clothes to wear, but it was very attractive so Eccarius wasn’t about to complain. A blanket had been quickly thrown over any evidence of blood in the living room and Cas stood just out of sight of the door with a bat just in case of The Grail making an appearance. 

Watchfully Eccarius opened he door and although there was no threat he was disappointed to see a previous member of Les Enfants du Sang. Letting out a sigh Eccarius said tiredly “oh for goodness’ sake, I told you to leave.” From the tone of voice and lack of attack Cassidy let himself be more curious than cautious and saw one of the young women that used to follow Eccarius, the continuous rejection towards them did not go unnoticed by Cassidy and he could see the progress in his partner. 

The young woman smiled, her name Hannah, and she chirped “we did, I’m here to summon you to our new master.” 

“New master?” Cassidy questioned, are they like lemmings or something? He did catch Eccarius looking concerned for a moment, more so than just confusion, “and who is your master, pray tell?” 

“We were heartbroken when you left, we put out an add and got a bite. He would like to see you and says he knows you. Master Algernon invites you to his home.” At the name Algernon Eccarius tensed and though she didn’t notice and just handed the older vampire a calling card before leaving. 

* * *

“You have a brother?” Cassidy asked, somewhat surprised as both simultaneously talked and tried to clean up the apartment in case of any more visitors.

Eccarius let out a sigh as he scrubbed down part of the coffee table “most unfortunately, yes” understanding the rarity of having a living sibling given his age as a vampire. Cassidy had had many siblings as a young Irishman and he remained the sole survivor with the others dead to conflicts, illness or time.

“So what’s the deal?” trying to press for some information, it wasn’t like Eccarius to tense like that. “Well, like most siblings there is a rivalry, it’s just…I’ve lost my powers…I can barely hover off the ground any more and…” luckily the complaint came from self defence rather than the need for power alone. It then clicked in Cassidy that his brother, this Algernon, must be practicing like how Eccarius had been. Les Enfants had just tied themselves to a new murdering leader. 

Finishing the cleaning Eccarius picked up the invitation again, it was just an address in a fancy font and the brand of “Les Enfants de la Nuit.” 

Walking up behind Eccarius the still mostly nude Cassidy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, resting his chin on the broad shoulder and looking at the cliche note on the calling card, ‘Children of the Night’? Seriously? But as much as he wanted to take the piss and tease about the cliche vampire brothers he knew this was serious. And with all they’d overcome recently he didn’t want anything more to come and mess it up so he asked “is he going to try and kill you?” 

“I don’t think so…he likes the competition. But i’m going alone.”

As Eccarius moved as though to fetch clothes an indignant “eh, no yer not!” sounded from the nerves Irishman, if Eccarius would face the Grail with him, he could face this Algernon fella. He had every intention of fighting him on that grounds except that Eccarius countered a firm “yes I am. He likely heard that my group disbanded and that I am in Paris, he wants to find out why if it’s some larger plan he should be prepared for to rival or if it’s an opportunity to gloat. If he finds out that you are my reason for changing, for ignoring his challenges…he will either enjoy the victory or try to change me back…but he will _kill_ you.”

* * *

Watching Eccarius leave for a meeting with his brother had the Irishman itching for a smoke in nervousness, they’d talked and stressed over the idea but in the end it was the best move, so Eccarius freshened up, dressed and went after a kiss. A feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach heightening with every moment passing that his partner hadn’t returned and quickly he realised he had smoked a whole pack, were he to just service his anxiety he’d be off his face on meth and horse tranquillisers by now but he wanted to be of some calm mind in case he was needed. 

They can’t have gone through all of that just to end up torn apart, he realised he may be over dramatic or overthinking and it was likely just some brotherly competition, escalated only because of what a vampire can survive. He was scared though, he headed the warning and didn’t accompany him to avoid conflict, he just hoped Eccarius knew what he was doing.

The mundane thought of dinner appealed to him to take his mind off of things, he wasn’t quite up to the task of cleaning the coffins as it was a tiresome chore but it was at least a little entertaining with the bizarre mixture of cliche and reality. Charming actually. Turning to face the kitchen he was rather tiredly aware of the pair of shoes he could just make out and the bottom of the door. They seemed to be sneaking, maybe thinking they heard the door and could look around. It couldn’t be Featherstone she would have cameras all over the place and not so reckless. Whoever was in the kitchen was in for a nasty surprise.

* * *

Arriving at an apartment building Eccarius watched the windows for some time, he was able to deduce that the building had been converted into some shared offices at some point and perhaps afterwards used as some Vampire den. Taking a steadying breath he entered the building and ascended the stairs, inside was lavishly decorated in ways you couldn't tell from the outside. As he reached a main door he opened to be greeted by a follower of his brothers and not a converted Les Enfants du Sang, she said nothing but gestured for him to follow as he was lead to a large main room with various young vampires inside. All younger than Cassidy, though several powerful and skilled, and it became apparent his brother much followed the tradition of their old master. Plumping up his feed.

The group dispersed int he room giving view to his brother seated on a lavish throne and the siblings locked eyes for the first time in almost a century. “Eccarius, welcome to Les Enfants de la Nuit…I’m sure you’ll recognise some familiar faces” his brother chimed standing from his seat. He hadn’t aged a day, both brothers had their similarities in a flair for tradition, a gothic indulgence and held a similar type appeal. His brothers hair was a deadly white however and short yet slightly wild. Some found it charming, he supposed not unlike how some had found him to be, but Eccarius couldn’t deny he severely disliked his sibling. There was an air of desperation, something cold in the man but he was not to be underestimated.

“Algernon” he acknowledged “indeed I do, may I ask after the cause of an invitation?” He kept his voice calm, as though bored rather than nervous. 

Gesticulating to the room Algernon always was the showy one, which said a lot, “call it curiosity…a little reunion or catching up of sorts. I’m awfully intrigued.”

“Nothing of note, I simply found Le Enfants du Sang to be an unnecessary venture…a much needed change of direction did not include them” Eccarius played off as though it were discussing a business model and his brother’s brow raised curiously. No doubt assessing him, feeling him out and any results would lead to confusion or disappointment. His brother likely thinking he was switching to richer arrangement, but if he were he would be more powerful…not weaker. He seemed to be picking up the vibe of a tired man, certainly not the monstrous power he had been before and a look a displeasure crossed Algernon’s face.

He very slyly asked “you look slim, brother…on a diet, are we?” not giving away his own intentions to his followers and for a moment he felt the need to warn them, to run while they still could. He only stopped himself as he couldn’t withstand a deadly fight with Algernon right now and blowing his operation would indeed piss him off greatly. 

“If that is all you are curious about I will be on my way” Eccarius tried to finish, hoping the simple meeting might sate his brother’s intrigue though he was wrong. His brother pulled a sword from its sheath by his seat and it was thrown to his feet with an intimidating clang. His brother smiled and pulled his own from his belt, his favourite weapon, and challenged “a friendly spar for old times?”

Fuck.

* * *

Eccarius stood on unsteady feet, his arm sliced badly and several injuries that would harm a human beyond repair. Algernon’s followers cheered him on, and he found as he looked to them he felt sad and uneasy; his brother was ugly and selfish to him now. Not the praiseworthy or strong character the airs implied. He’d gotten a few nicks on his brother but nothing like the damage or fatigue he experienced, and his lack of energy was showing and his sibling appeared…disappointed. 

“Honestly brother, what’s happened to you? Where’s your passion…you’re-“

“Fine. You win. Happy?” came the sudden response from Eccarius, his brother reacted more like he was a sore loser than making a point about to carry on “such pathetic displ…”

“No, I mean it, you win” came the stronger statement, he was slightly out of breath but he meant every word “you win brother, you have won. you are the strongest, you are the top. are you happy, actually happy?” He asked but knew the answer.

Algernon’s eyes narrowed and didn’t answer directly, instead questioned “…and you are?” Eccarius just smiled tiredly, cradling his broken arm and said matter of factly “yes…” before dropping the sword to the ground and walking away, Algernon’s frustration had him grip his sword as though to attack the man’s turned back but refrained from the cowardly move. 

Instead he asked “brother? whats changed, how can you be happy so lowly? Brother?!” but as though he were a stranger or unworthy of his time Eccarius left, leaving his brother furious like a toddler having a tantrum. Throwing the sword against the wall with such force it pierced the material and he tried desperately what had come over his brother. There wasn’t some power scheme going on, no power play or secrecy about any challenge they might have…Eccarius was just different.

“Master?” came Hannah’s voice carefully of his temper, to which he even warned “you would be good not to disturb me at the moment.”

“Yes, Master but…I believe I know why Eccarius’ character might have changed.”

She was not familiar yet with the fact of devouring other vampires, still very new and not nearly suitable for him to eat either, so she would still be unaware of the practice’s direct contribution to vampiric skills. With a tired roll of the eyes he tried to seem vaguely interested at what he expected to be useless information. “What was it then?”

“Well…more like a _who_ …”

* * *

Eccarius entered the apartment to quite the sight, Cassidy, still not changed form the skirt from earlier the lush that he was, was not alone, instead mid-interrogation with one of the Grail officers. Closing the door behind him he took in the sight, Cassidy in the skirt with a length of legs and chest on show looking rather delicious smoking casually, a bat in one hand looking worse for ware and one very sorry looking agent.

“Honey, I’m home” Eccarius jokingly greeted and it made Cas chuckle before he gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You alright, your arm’s looking rough there” but he had returned and in one piece so did not feel the need to panic, relieved his partner was finally home. “I’ll be fine” he shrugged off and went to the fridge for some squirrel blood. Upon returning he heard the agent bargaining and trying to negotiate to no avail, and for a moment Eccarius why the man was still breathing “who is this?” 

Cassidy took a long drag on his cigarette and let the smoke out in one slow breath “Eccarius, this is Hoover, Hoover this is Eccarius” he introduced hem as though an entirely normal situation. “From what I can get he wants to get me so I might lure Jesse to some place the Grail can get him, but overall he’s looking pretty useless.” Eccarius sipped on blood healing his wounds before casually asking “you going to kill him or use him?”

Hoover immediately seemed jumpy and nervous which was fair, gibbering about how he could be of use so Cassidy walked over to him, the skirt swaying a little bit as he did amusing Eccarius greatly. “Look, Tulip and Jesse are doing their own thing, I’m out of the game so to speak, if you could just, ya know, leave me the hell alone that would be grand. It’s also a pretty weak plan if I’m honest wit ya. Tell ye what, I’ll give sparin’ you a chance?”

Hoover looked both confused and grateful t the same time, unsure of what he was planning on doing. So a hostage message was sent to the Grail directly, explaining he had one of their agents and he would die if they didn’t leave him the fuck alone. To Hoover’s dismay the message returned was “kill him”. Insisting it must have been a typo or autocorrect they clarified and Herr Starr clarified in return. 

“Yeah, he definitely said to kill ya” Cas said slightly annoyed but not too fussed overall.

“Damnit” Hoover cursed though he didn't seems hocked. Almost like it had been coming for a long time. Now they were just left with the inconvenience of killing him and clearing him away, basically dong the Grail a favour. Letting out a sigh Cas lined up a good swing with the bat and Hoover steeled himself for a painful and blunt death before Eccarius stepped in with a suggestion. “You know, instead of doing the Grail’s work for them, we could…you know…”

A little concern crossed Cassidy at the suggestion, despite Hoover being well deserving of death he feared it could be a step back into old habits “then what? eat hm?”

“No, not at all,”came Eccarius’ reply and a genuine one at that “but I doubt his very Christian Grail would take kindly to a vampire, also if his lack of effectiveness is troubling the Grail now never mind as a vampire who cannot stand the sun.”

“True…” he nodded, “so you've got a choice, Hoover. Vampirism or Death?”

* * *

“Not sure about letting him go…told him not to be a dick but you know what dicks are like” Cassidy mused watching the man leave under an umbrella he had gifted him, hopefully some change of behaviour would be seen of it and maybe the Grail could leave him to himself especially as he had no plans to join Jesse’s adventure anytime soon.

“Indeed, I do know what dicks are like” Eccarius said in a voice implying a very different kind of dick, and both smirked cheekily. “Yer nasty…” Cassidy joked before giving him a proper kiss hello, “how did it go with yer brother?”

“Well I told him the rivalry was over and he was the winner, he didn't seem happy about it, I’m the loser though and yet I feel very happy” Eccarius explained before nuzzling against Cassidy’s neck placing a trail of kisses over skin. He reeked of smoke, he often did when he was nervous so he couldn’t help but find it sweet, not to mention the man’s unwillingness to get fully dressed today had left him exposed and skin to kiss freely.

“You think he’s going to be any trouble?”

“Only to his flock hopefully…” and he found himself dwelling on that, “I’m relieved actually, I have changed…”

“Oh?” came the curious sound as Cas angled to give Eccarius open access to his neck and under his chin as kisses were peppered over this skin lovingly. 

“The whole display was…a sad…ugly thing, I wanted to warn them bt if I cost him his flock he may not have let me leave.”

“That is called growth” Cassidy smiled and playfully tapped his lover’s nose as though it were a teachable moment and both laughed.

* * *

A powerful, beautiful vampire entered Algernon’s private chambers and bowed to him, she was skilled and proud, honoured to be invited to his final round of training. Too late did she realise the real test to which she failed, eat or be eaten a bloody game. Devouring her with ease the sickly and unpleasant action left little of her behind, mostly clothes and the odd blood splatter and Algernon’s red stained face appeared euphoric at the rush of energy and sensations, a high from his meal and he could feel the goodness of her pulsing in his veins and making him stronger. 

Licking his lips and and throwing her clothes in the fire, unlike his brother he didn’t simply drain his victims instead taking everything they could offer and the feeling made him giddy. The room was cleaned and no evidence left behind, he would tell his warriors that she passed and was sent immediately to complete his mission in another country. Again unlike his brother is was not to make a welcoming home for Vampires, but a training academy around powers and skills, hence why it was so important to make his flock strong and bold.

The new Vampires would be shown the fact of the training soon, it was always subtle at first, drinking ceremonies and then all it took was to villainize one and tell them to attack to defend themselves, it was gradual and normalising it in their little brains to the point where consuming after a win was just habit. And of course the spoils and final victory always belonged to him. But his brothers visit, he had hoped he would either be given a challenge or some satisfying superiority…he received neither. 

Whoever this Cassidy was had done something most confusing…wrong even. However he had gotten into Eccarius’ head he wouldn’t know but it had to stop. So he called in another strong Vampire follower and gave her a mission: to seek out and remove Cassidy from Eccarius by any means necessary. “May I ask the purpose, Master?” he asked.

“Call it upholding family reputation.”

* * *

The loyal follower by the name of Milos viewed the apartment at night from across the street, spying a tall figure inside whom clearly was not Eccarius and without description of this Cassidy person and no sign of a second person he deemed it safe to attack. Sneaking through the bedroom window he slipped up behind the target and knocked him to the ground with ease, pressing him underfoot. Instantly the character was begging like some shameless creature and asking not to be killed. He at least expected a fight, not a simple frightening to reduce him to a scared mess. 

“You’re not Cassidy…are you?” 

Immediately the man in the white suit beneath his foot looked relieved, “no, wrong guy, does that mean you’re going to let me go?” asked Hoover desperately.

“Where is he? and what are you doing in this house?”

“Well I um…I was looking for Cassidy too…but he isn’t here and neither is his stuff so…”

The vampire sighed as his job just got more complicated, no doubt after one of Le Enfant’s visit they decided they’d rather not be sitting in the open knowing their address. Looking down his nose at Hoover he noticed the fangs and in a bored voice said “get up and come with me.” Hoover hesitated but once the foot was lifted form his chest he did shuffle to standing, the stronger vampire did have a quick look round for any clues to where the could have gone and found none, but as Hoover meekly tried “I have business to attend to so I should really be goi-”

“Follow me or I drag you by your tongue” came the serious threat. “Which way do we go?” He immediately caved and the two exited the empty apartment 

* * *

It was like a regular little holiday trip moving about so much, but as Eccarius unpacked some of his clothing into the fine Edinburgh flat overlooking the city the couple realised anywhere they went was home. They would hopefully have years to spend together and places would change, needs and ventures would change, everything else could be fluid and they could just stay the same, that sounded like a nice deal. 

It wasn’t Ireland, truth be told though he loved the place he felt a bit guilty there so Scotland was a comfortable familiarity. Similar in mood and people without tugging at the heartstrings of an ex deserting freedom fighter. It was rainy and grey and the old architecture did nothing to keep the chill out and he loved it. 

The first while was pure bliss, drinking merrily at night and Cas was quick to find where he could score drugs and find the best pubs, Eccarius also didn’t get any looks for his attire, people probably thinking he worked for some of the attractions of the city like the Dungeons or haunted closes of Old Edinburgh. For a little window the pair weren’t thinking of Eccarius’ addiction for he was far past the worst of it, the weren’t thinking of the Grail or Les Enfants, no Algernon and neither were lonely anymore. At a point for both of them where they could just be a couple, neither expected it to be smooth sailing, far from it, but for that while they let themselves relax into a little goodness their way. 

One night the two were drinking, Eccarius the lightweight that he was tried some of the local whisky and was rather drunk while the pair had fun together, talking and sharing more stories, Eccarius had even bought him a unicorn pipe knowing Cas would love it and never ceased to tell him how he saw one in real life, luckily Eccarius believed that would never get old and his passion for it very endearing. Feeling very loved up Eccarius just wanted to cover Cassidy in drunken kisses which the younger was happy to receive. 

“You are hammered” Cas teased with a smile, Eccarius no longer shy about his intolerance simply nodded in agreement asking “you like it?” and Cassidy laughed before giving him a kiss, “I wouldn't be kicking ya out of bed.” A longing gaze was shared between them and Eccarius without boundaries said very sincerely “I love you Cassidy, so much…” 

The complete openness and sincerity of the words almost made him blush, but he just retuned the sentiment with an “ay, a love ye too.” It was nice, sweet even to have just a happily drunken night together and chill out, and Eccarius was clearly in the mood to be romantic “you’re my favourite person, in the whole world in all the time I’ve known, you…” Eccarius made a point of gaining eye contact as many a drunk man would do and Cassidy tried not to chuckle at the adorable display “you are the love of my life.” 

Cas had had many a night of drinks and drugs and the stereotypical ‘I love you, man’ conversation, but there was something about seeing the self-controlled Eccarius so unguarded and unlimitedly affectionate that made him get that warm fuzzy feeling. He wasn’t expecting it to take any turn, in in truth it went nowhere sinister or bad, just…unexpected, when amongst Eccarius’ blethering of love he mentioned “…if you’d let me I’d marry you right now…”

“Think you might have had a bit much to drink there, darlin’ ” Cassidy excused, thinking Eccarius must be saying it because he was drunk, but as Eccarius looked him in the eye a little guiltily he realised it wasn't the want or notion that was inebriated, but the willingness to say it out loud. “What are ye talking about? I don't think either of us have had official identities for years now, a fake passports as far as I go…and yer really drunk do be sayin’ that stuff.”

“I know that, Cassidy…I just…I don’t mean for some legality or a piece of paper. Some people just make vows, some jump over a broom, I don’t care…” the older vampire rambled and it truly hit Cassidy just how real this wish of Eccarius’ was. He wasn’t sure why he hesitated so much, maybe because it was something terribly official, that he might have to put his feelings into context and words more than he already had, but in truth it wasn’t totally off the table, he just needed some time to adjust to the idea.

“There’s a vampire tradition you know…” Eccarius continued staring lovingly towards his partner “they each make a vow, light a candle for your lover and consummate the bonding, there’s a blood exchange and afterwards you blow out the flames. I think it sounds romantic…” 

It was romantic, very for a pair of vampires, and Cassidy didn’t find anything suspicious in Eccarius’ words, he was just mindlessly listing a tradition and not angling for a feed. “I don’t take this likely despite my current state, and I wouldn’t pressure you, my love” the older practically hummed and Cassidy knew to be anything less than smitten would make him a right bastard. Marriage wasn’t actually all that scary after all, but he did have to express a concern “it’s not marriage that’s a bother, it’s just…I’m not sure if drinking vampire blood is good for you.”

He had tried to make his voice as kind as possible, to not seem judgemental or suspicious but however he voiced it he felt himself cringe. Eccarius didn’t take it badly, he only reached a hand over to hold Cassidy’s in his own, running his thumb over the younger’s knuckles affectionately. “I understand, but it isn’t off the table completely?” No hurt was in his voice, maybe a little disappointment to which Cas wished he could know how to judge the situation. “I just know what it’s like, you think its under control and then theres another hit, then…” he tried to elaborate but Eccarius didn’t need it, perfectly happy to just be in his partner’s company.

Raising Cassidy’s and and giving it a gentle kiss Eccarius locked eyes with Cassidy and spoke “I’m not offended, but for what it’s worth…I would never hurt you, Cassidy.”

* * *

_Vows were exchanged and candles lit before the pair made their way to their coffin, hungrily making love and clinging to one another bringing their bodies as close as possible. Moans filled the room, muffled only by fierce kisses while they thrust and arched into the others touch. The whole heated mess of their marriage bed a sexual delight as they writhed and chased every sensation their lover could offer. They began to nuzzle into each other’s necks, grazing teeth without piercing the skin as if to ask permission, ready to add the final part to an old tradition in their bonding._

_Cassidy initiated, deciding to show his willingness given he was the one whom held reservations before, baring his fangs fully and piercing into the flesh between neck and shoulder, tasting the blood in a manner indulgent given the occasion. There was a rush, something euphoric and energy boosting that washed over him and he loved it, making him slightly hazy to the pain as Eccarius followed suit and also buried his fangs into Cassidy’s shoulders, their love making not stopping. They hadn’t discussed how long to drink but Cassidy felt after a while he was sated and released, licking the blood from his lips and focusing on the pleasure of their partnership until he felt a little too lightheaded, like he was being drained something terrible…like…_

_Their lovemaking came to a halt as Eccarius’s bite dug deeper, pain destroying all pleasure of the moment and the loss of blood making him woozy while he started to panic, starting to hyperventilate and his hands trying to pry the older vampire away from him, a pleading action to no success as he felt himself slipping father and farther, desperate for his lover to snap out of it, to let him go!_

With a start Cassidy sprung up in bed in a cold sweat, the fear in his body making his hear hammer so heard he could feel it in his ribs, blood pulsing and trying to calm himself down. It was just a nightmare, a stupid, horrible nightmare. At the sudden disruption Eccarius had stirred sleepily, and still working through the alcohol in his system, shifted to sit up with his partner. “Are you alright love?” 

“I…” Cassidy tried still trying to calm his breathing, “yeah…I…never mind, just a bad dream.” 

Eccarius waited patiently while Cas’ breathing normalised and eventually they could settle into bed together again, the older holding him in a comforting manner “whatever it is you can tell me, you know” he whispered already half asleep again. 

“It’s honestly nothing, don’t even remember it really” he lied “goodnight” and as he settled into Eccarius’ arms he was treated with nothing but affection which only bothered him more that his own mind could conjure a dream like that during this happy while, especially how he steeled his nerves when Eccarius sweetly placed a kiss to his neck right over his pulse. 

* * *

Hoover stood before Algernon explaining in a fearful voice how the Grail too were trying to find Cassidy, the had resources and skilled agents and there really was no need to interfere. “If you have all that you claim, wouldn’t you have him in your custody by now?” the white haired vampire mused in a bored tone. “What if we offered you some assistance?” gesturing to his followers all ready to help. “Cool…”

“There really isn't a single dignified quality to you is there?” Algernon’s face in his palm, Hoover couldn’t even accept a cult of vampire’s assistance with any gravitas! Regardless he waved for the Grail agent to be shown a room for the duration of his stay and watched Milos offer an apology for not returning with a completed mission. With many skilled vampires he didn’t feel there was much loss in having a good meal and so made a show of being a forgiving and proud teacher, proclaiming he would be celebrated for his initiative in finding an ally and therefore receive final stage training. 

“Thank you, Master.”

Watching the developments and her new master’s somewhat erratic behaviour gave Hannah pause as she stood amongst other young vampires, she had grown increasingly uneasy in this place, like the more powerful vampires where sizing her up, the same way a lion assesses which antelope to pick off for dinner. Her master was easily irked ad overdramatic to boot, at least Eccarius had been easygoing for the most part. It never did sit right with her why he would end things out of the blue, send all Les Enfants away - originally she blamed Cassidy. He showed up and everything changed, but maybe it wasn’t that simple and she regretted tipping Algernon about Cassidy’s involvement.

* * *

Later in the day Hannah walked towards her Master’s room, hoping she wasn’t interrupting Milos’ training so she was quiet and careful to not interrupt at a bad time, peering through the keyhole for assurance she took a moment to adjust to the site of the room and at first she thought she would have to come again later as Milos and Algernon were speaking, but curiosity got the better of her, intrigued about what the final training session entailed. 

An uneasy feeling creeped up on her, like something was wrong, she only had moment to wonder if the pair were arguing before the full horror showed itself. Shocked and terrified Hannah covered her mouth to keep silent but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the barbaric display; like watching a snake swallow its pray Algernon could be seen consuming his loyal follower, some biting followed to break up the pray smearing blood inside the room. She felt sick and betrayed, how could Algernon do such a thing? 

Backing away carefully she put some distance between herself and the Master’s quarters, it took some time to get her thought straight and confirm to her psyche that she had indeed seen what she’d seen. She thought perhaps that Algernon and Milos entered an argument and the incident was isolated…but deep down she knew that wasn’t the truth. The unraveling of just what the cult was, why more experienced members looked at her hungrily and just where the powers must come from. 

Then words rang in her ears, “on a diet?” Algernon had asked Eccarius, his powers also very faded and not his old, intimidating self quite as much as he had been. While it hit her just what Les Enfants du Sang must have been, some snack factory of sorts and she was mad as hell over it…Eccarius stopped. Angles to this realisation formed bit by bit in her mind, from giving up his skills and powers, to why he sent Les Enfants away as he did, to Cassidy’s influence. She was pissed at Eccarius for the betrayal…but she felt hopeful knowing he had changed and given up so much to do so. Algernon on the other hand…he needed stopped. 

Just as she thought this she overheard from the next corridor that Hoover was on the phone to his contacts, excited over some breakthrough on locating Cassidy and Eccarius. Letting out a breath Hannah tried to settle her brain into some course of action but knew she couldn’t do anything on her own, she’d be gobbled up in a heartbeat. She needed to tell the other new vampires, warn them and prepare what they could should orders come.

* * *

On a somewhat silly whim, after a few drinks of course, Eccarius and Cassidy had decided to take a late night tour of Edinburgh Dungeons, the guides and actors for the tour dressed medieval and gothic, Eccarius’ look far finer but he did not stand out at the attraction by comparison. Despite the corniness of the tourist spot the couple were having fun, hearing all the stories of torture, executioners, the plague, grave robbing and ghost stories while actors sprung out telling parts of the spooky tales. 

Not to mention any gore being ridiculous plastic props and obviously painted blood, but it was light normal fun for the night. As they watched the guide explain dramatically how torture items were used and showed the Judas’ Cradle explaining how victims would be sat on the tip of it and slowly impaled for hours or days Cassidy couldn’t help but whisper to his partner “Sound’s like a Friday night to me” getting a giggle.

In the waiting area before the next section a couple of employees in dark long robes, faces covered by hoods which was not unusual had a quick chat with employees before announcing that there was only so much space so the group would be split into two. Given the size of group it seemed a little odd that the couple became their own little party and the rest went to one set of rooms while Eccarius and Cassidy followed another route. 

Entering into a particularly ironic part of the tour Cassidy noticed it was a section dedicated to the “Sawney Bean” story, lets just say theres some cannibalism to the story, though Cassidy wisely didn’t point out any relation. The room had a fake entrance to a cave on one wall, a display of meats (made of silly looking plastic) and no doubt foam weapons, just about the only things that were real was some wooden boards and hooks dangling form the ceiling. 

Filtering into the room came a dozen hooded figures from various entrances from staff doors to places actors would sneak up to spook visitors, just the tiniest glimpse by entrance showed more people waiting outside and the couple exchanged a wary glance feeling a little cornered. Then as though planned in unison the group dropped their hoods and revealed multiple familiar faces. Les Enfants de la Nuit, Cassidy able to recognise converted members form Les Enfants du Sang and know his partner’s brother was behind this.

Stepping into the room came none other than Algernon, even without introduction from the mere way his followers reacted to him he knew who the leader was. This being the first time for the younger vampire to see Algernon’s appearance he couldn't help but compare the brothers, both were handsome of course, broad shouldered and with a flair for fine clothes. Algernon’s manner was like a spoilt teen, with something to prove and his short white hair making him slightly brutish, where Eccarius was elegant and refined, his aura something sure and romantic to a fault. 

Eccarius tensed, looking to the number of vampires and knowing the power of many in the room including his own brother he knew they were out of their depth and this visit was unlikely to be friendly in intention, it didn’t help either that they could just see Hoover twiddling his thumbs in the back of the group. 

“Algernon,” spoke Eccarius, looking his sibling in the eye covering any worry “we have no business here, or at all, why waste time focusing on me when you could be-“

“Enough!” the pale haired brother snapped, there seems to be some discontent in the stronger man despite all his victories and it became increasingly clear the man’s shallow idea of dignity wasn’t holding up in comparison to Eccarius’. Not bound to deadliness…but achievement and gentility, he had come to know what truly mattered. 

Algernon’s eyes fixed to Cassidy, eyeing him up and down like a mangy dog, sneering as he spoke with venom “this, really Eccarius” he gestured to the Irishman. “Ay this, ye poncey bastard” Cassidy was quick to reply while Eccarius followed “really brother, this is none of your business and frankly I do not see why it should interest you so much.”

Slightly surprised by this Cassidy’s bold attitude and just what kind of character his brother seems to have ‘settled’ for. “It interests me enough that you seem to have lost your senses, is this some vampire equivalent of a midlife crisis? You want something young and reckless and it will all come crashing down once it’s out of your system? How pathetic, you-“

Cassidy about to throw a further insult was blocked by Eccarius’ clearer statement “I have lost nothing but useless ego, for the first time in centuries I’ve gained things of value. If you are contentin your own ways kindly stay out of mine. This visit is not out of a caring brother…so why do you bother?” Slightly red in the face Algernon grew frustrated, Cassidy tried not to snigger at the childish sight but it only served to piss off the vampire even more.

“That’s it, I’m bored” the white haired man tried to dismiss the irritating pair “ _kill the Irishman._ ”

* * *

A fight ensued which one would assume to be over quickly, odds stacked against the pair and overpowered to boot, yet with so many followers Algernon’s flock did not operate in a team, not only being thrown into each other by the couple doing themselves damage but after a few close calls it was noticeably the Les Enfants screwing up…on purpose. One follower would strike and be ‘accidentally’ obstructed, some punches from ex-Les Enfants du Sang not fatal in their attempts and while both men took some injuries they were not overcome.

The setting was comical, fake guts and plastic body parts being thrown about, strings of sausages used to strangle or trip, some followers although strong were inexperienced and did not think to avoid the many many hooks of the room, leaving several to look like vampire pinatas. Amongst the confusion Hoover took his chance to escape, removing himself form the situation unnoticed too. Growing angrier with every moment the Irishman continued to breathe he eventually joined the attack, violently pushing his own followers from his path and it was then that Eccarius appeared truly frightened, placing himself between them.

“Step aside or I shall kill you both” threatened Algernon, Eccarius did not move while Cassidy continued to fight off what he could. “I suppose i could just have you both” raising a hand as though to strike for a duel and bearing his fangs Algernon landed the first strike, Eccarius’ reflexes dulled from their prior glory but dodged enough to avoid the worst and bared his own fangs.

Amongst the flurry of punches, kicks and weaponised violence Cassidy became increasingly aware of the divide in Les Enfants and as he watched Eccarius past the flood of fighting followers with concern but it truly twigged when he saw Hanna outright avoid him in the crowd, occasionally whispering to some of the younger members. She _knows_ … _they know_. They have no intention of killing for Algernon. “Little scoundrels, the lot of them” he muttered to himself while he broke a chair over an attackers head.

About to use this realisation to his advantage two very powerful, and very real, followers of Algernon’s made their way to him intent on completing orders, a grumble of “ah fuck” left his lips while he grabbed a metal hook ready to tear things the fuck up. Meanwhile Eccarius knew his time was limited, his brother had been using fangs and fists so far and it was only quick thinking and experience that kept him alive as he felt ribs break and and the scent of blood in the air. 

He struggled to concentrate trying to keep sight of his lover through the chaos and attempting to convince his brother to change his actions, narrowly avoiding a punch he yelled “stop this, just leave…” to which his brother grabbed him by the throat and backed him against a wall, faces centimetres apart “just tell me why, Eccarius, why forget tradition, did your little slut not like it, did you courtesy after you kissed his feet? you weakling!”

Struggling to breath in his brothers grip, his own hands pulling to loosen the hands around his throat as much as possible, in a breathless voice Eccarius managed with a surprisingly comfortable smirk “you’re just a junkie…for blood and power, nothing more.” An expression washed over his brothers face Eccarius had never seen before, it was pure fury when he started to tighten his hold again to a pressure that would crush any human and uncontrollably smashing Eccarius against the wall making it crack and splinter until he saw Eccarius black out momentarily and let him drop to the floor. Algernon had had enough.

A deeply painful jolt of fear kept Eccarius from slipping into unconscious, trying to get air into his lungs and steady enough to stand and help his partner. He knew it was hopeless, Algernon done with the theatrics and both of them no match for the white haired maniac, if only he had the power to face him, just to defend his Cassidy when needed. Pushing himself from the floor he happened to see a vampire Cassidy had taken out earlier in the fight, he was powerful and it made him happy to know his partner possessed such good fighting practice but a dark idea occurred to him, maybe a necessary one.

Algernon pushed past follower after follower finally about to slit the offending vampire’s throat for good and drink him dry in front of his brother, the anguish it would cause delicious in his mind, when he finally arrived to Cassidy he immediately avoided any punch or swing his way with ease and slammed the Irishman to the ground and underfoot. He applied pressure cracking ribs so loud he could hear it, and seeing their master take on Cassidy himself the followers for the most part stood guard from Eccarius should he intervene.

Cassidy did his best to move the foot from his torso, clawing at flesh and pushing at the man above him but when Algernon pressed harder he let out a pained gasp “ye fucker, there’s no point in this…” 

“I will it, so it will happen” Algernon said in an intimidating tone, baring his fangs to Cassidy who thought quickly to play the only card he really could “don’t ye want to take me somewhere private so yer cult don’t see ye eat me?” That made him pause, a threat in his gaze though Cassidy didn’t know what with, he did’t have much to lose given his disadvantage. “You’re an imbecile, take your death like a man and-“

“Be right tasty? I’m salty, I’m bad for ye, filled wit drugs and god knows what else, yer best to blend me down like a smoothie to get me down!”

“Shut up!” Algernon yelled, lifting his foot only enough to move to Cassidy’s throat and he knew it was coming, Cassidy couldn’t think on much given the suddenness but he felt sad, he was fighting with everything he had in a world just too fucking awful and he flinched instinctually at the moment of truth. However…nothing came. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Eccarius’ fist collide with Algernon’s head with such force it shocked him, shuffling away from the fighting brothers Hannah knelt by him smiling, obviously not a threat and helped him to his feet leaning Cas’ weight on her shoulder.

“Hannah what the hell do you think you’re doing?” commanded one of the senior Vampires of Les Enfants de la Nuit through bared teeth when she confidently responded with “weren’t you listening? haven't you figured it out? Algernon _ate_ Milos, I saw it, and he’ll eat you too when he feels like it.” The vampire looked horrified ready to deny it, when Cas chimed in with “where do you think those powers come from, why do you think he teaches you to do it? It’s not some glamorous mission, it’s to fatten you up.”

A scared murmur rippled around the cult members and Cassidy would have enjoyed it if it weren't for the very bloody fight between the two siblings, quietly Cas knew what Eccarius must have done to be able to fight as he was, it was terrifying and it made his heart beat faster and tried not to jump to any panicked thought. The conflict was a spectacle in itself, like two lions facing each other down - if it weren't for how absolutely petrified he was it would be really, really hot. 

The only distraction he could give himself and to stop any followers from helping their master was to focus on spreading the truth, Hannah and some already on task and one by one they were hit with the full wave of betrayal by their beloved leader. Eccarius pushed away the guilt of what he’d done, it didn’t have a place right now and he needed to focus on the monster in front of him, he felt so awake with his powers returned but like never before he could feel that it wasn’t his own, stolen even, and the whole feeling was gross to him now.

After much back and fourth Eccarius had taken several notes from Cassidy’s way of brawling and took advantage of the elements, at some point finding the opportunity to not only throw his brother but to aim for a sharp hook. Surprise and pain struck Algernon as he was stabbed and hung up, his own weight pulling him down and making the wound tear. The bellow in reaction silencing the room as Eccarius looked to his brother with disappointed eyes and for the first moment his brother looked afraid. 

He struggled to remove himself form the hook embedded in his back, even trying to fly but Eccarius was quick to punch and maim any time he tried, a wild thrashing movement became increasingly sad to watch and eventually he devolved into desperate yelling at his followers “what are you all standing there for, defend your master!” But yell after yell, no help came and instead he slowly realised the sea of angry faces watching him lose. “Why aren’t you attacking him?!”

“You ate Milos” Hannah declared quickly, and before he could deny it she added “I saw you…and you’re doing it to all the others, you intend to do it to all of us.”

Eccarius stood back and looked at his lonely, angry brother dangling on a hook like prey and felt no pride or gloating, it was just unpleasant. The brothers locked eyes and Algernon knew he was defeated, but instead of begging or internalising he snapped “go on then, finish it, drink me and-“

“No.”

“What do you mean _no_? Do it” he demanded, and really Eccarius shouldn't have been surprised, it was tradition after all, it’s how they were taught, to the winner goes the spoils. There was no desire to, a repulsion evident on his features as he repeated “no, you have no legacy with me, no contribution to my endeavours.” A panic seemed to grow in Algernon, and as Eccarius stepped away and gestured for the followers to do as they wished his eyes grew wide and screams filled the room, torn apart bite by bite by his own people.

* * *

As the cult flocked to their dying leader Eccarius moved through them to finally face his lover since this conflict broke out and while he was relieved to see him alive he feared Cassidy’s response to the measure he had to take. He had promised to change, and while he had, he still resorted to consuming a vampire for power, his heart struggled to make sense of his jumbled intentions, he just needed to keep Cassidy so badly, by doing so he may have jeopardised what they had.

The pair locked eyes across the room and it was Cassidy finding it in himself to walk forward only slightly unsteady from injuries, his expression unreadable until, much to Eccarius’ shock and consolation, the Irishman gathered him against his own body, a hold of reassurance and elation as the pair found themselves in a moment of calm. Eccarius’ fright slowly faded and he let himself sink into his partner’s embrace, wrapping his own arms around him too, fingertips shaking as he couldn’t believe he received forgiveness. 

“I was afraid you would be mad, that you might leave…” Eccarius admitted against Cassidy’s ear still in some disbelief when he heard the gentle reply “you did it for a good reason, and by choice…not some sick addiction” and as Cassidy felt the older man tremble in his arms he couldn't feel more proud and placed a comforting kiss to soft dark hair. Injured and shaken but in a better state than either had been in a long time they shared a gentle kiss amongst the madness.

* * *

After Algernon’s defeat, Eccarius faced Les Enfants in a peaceful exchange, well as peaceful as the blood-soaked cult of young vampires could be, offering apologies and a promise of good intention as he had done for Cassidy, he was dearly sorry for the betrayal he committed but it was clear the man was changed, equally he spoke to some of the more experienced Vampires in Les Enfants de la Nuit to ease their minds on hoe possible change was. None to the degree of addiction as the brothers had been and so with good practices they shouldn’t suffer too greatly, only lose powers.

Over the next couple of days people healed and started to go their own ways, some in smaller groups but most offered some form of contact to keep in touch. Although unpleasant Eccarius was quick to move past the effects of the vampire soul he had consumed, the idea wholly wrong to him now but he would do anything for Cassidy and after many sweet whispers of encouragement he couldn’t find it in himself to regret the decision. Eccarius didn’t find himself saddened or dwelling about his brother, were he left a human he would have died a perfectly ordinary death centuries ago and he got what he deserved with the choices he made.

Moving again they found themselves back in the US in a cozy apartment, both aware that the craziness around Jesse and The Grail would likely impose on them again but they felt alright with that, maybe when the time was right they would get more involved and help in the adventure. But for now they shared a while of real contentment, maybe even a little excited to what their hopefully many, many years together would bring for all its ups and downs.

But it was one easy afternoon, hidden away from the harsh daylight in their bedroom, that without any dramatic declarations or over the top ridiculousness as they were accustomed that Eccarius and Cassidy found themselves exchanging vows, Eccarius’ romantic and tender as he lit a candle as was the tradition and Cassidy followed in his own way though his sentiments were just as raw to the heart and he too lit a candle. Placing them carefully by one of the coffins they entered their marriage bed and made love. 

Cassidy used to cling to Eccarius in some desperate fashion, lacking security or peace of mind that what bond they shared would stay, but now he clung to that beautiful man in indulgence and pure desire, because it made him feel good, because it made him _happy_. Amongst their pleasure drunk moans and heated thrusts came time to exchange blood, Eccarius whispered asking for permission to which Cassidy just smirked and bit his lover first, sinking his fangs into a pale throat. Quick to follow Eccarius too bit his lover, the pressure of the bite on its own pleasurable and any sting more than handleable especially as they continued to move with one another. 

Cassidy had bitten vampires before in defence but never drank, and as the pair stayed locked in their bonding it was more of a sipping, the metallic liquid enough to taste but not to gulp. He couldn’t deny there was a high, more like a sugary strong alcohol than what he had imagined, but as he felt small waves move through his body feeling fuller and awake he understood where the habit could develop, though eternally grateful that such things were behind them. Any prior anxieties were long gone when Eccarius was the first to release his bite, soothing the mound with his talented tongue and when Cassidy returned the action the focused purely on their sexual hunger, their drinking adding a heightened sensitivity to touch and texture driving them closer to the edge. 

In a tangle of limbs and passionate skin against skin friction they climaxed in a hazy mess kissing and moaning the entire way, left to slowly return to the real world around them while resting in each others arms. Breathing eventually evened out and lazy kisses were shared until Eccarius found the clarity of mind to reach out of their coffin towards the candles, neither cared when small hot droplets fell over their skin, wax play something they both enjoyed when the mood took them. Blowing out the candle he reached for the other and Cassidy breathed the flame away in turn, one age old vampire tradition they could observe guilt free and even thoroughly enjoy.

As they grew more awake while Cassidy was a bit more hyper than he expected to be Eccarius soon showed himself to be a bit merry and even…inebriated? “I think you might be drugged up, mate” Cassidy teased playfully and rather than be offended the older man hummed “admittedly I don’t usually feel so vibrant as this” making the younger chuckle “think that might be the chemicals in my blood, you might want to stay lyin’ down for a while ye lightweight.”

“Not an issue” Eccarius smiled and both settled into a comfortable position, letting the room spin and listen to each others breathing and heartbeats and not caring about all the messy or dark parts of the world for a little while. Cassidy looked at the man next to him as they slowly started to drift off and despite all the bother, how the older vampire had practically broken his heart and brought his own challenges he found such great joy in knowing Eccarius’ dedication to piece everything together, not as it was before but new and stronger. It was then he fully accepted the new experience, he had felt love before as any person might, but it truly hit him then that for once in all his years that he wasn’t just one of many siblings, one of many soldiers, one dime a dozen lonely vampire, one third wheel to a friend group…he was this man’s one special person. _It was bloody brilliant_.


	2. Antichrist Aged Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) This is where the plot gets weird, adding in new elements for a fun alternative storyline that still fits overall. I really wanted to give Cassidy’s storyline active parts to contribute to the main storyline which the original lacked. Also as far as timing along with the original plot, just assume that Jesse is stuck in Angelville helping out Jody and Gran’ma for longer which is easy enough to include. Over this and the next chapter if you haven't seen Preacher Seasons 3 & 4…well…for later scenes I can’t help you, since they're more like tweaking existing scenes and will contain some spoilers).

Nestled in their coffin, the lid closed and hidden away in its shadows the newly married couple stirred awake, Cassidy feeling the hot breath on his ear as Eccarius whispered “morning, my dear husband” and Cas didn’t need to see the smile to know it was there, every word full of warmth. Kisses trailed down his neck and shoulder, a hand trailing down the younger vampires chest, caressing and exciting his partner before pressing against him from behind, Eccarius’ hardness evident. And thus the pair entered their sort of ‘honeymoon phase’.

Over the next few days they were unable to keep their hands off of each other, content to just play with the other and be in their presence. Every room, every chair, every wall, every table or counter top abused in their lovemaking sessions, little point to wearing clothes for most of their time and no task completed without a very welcomed interruption. The number of times Cassidy just found himself watching his partner, now husband, thinking on how ridiculously handsome he was never got old, and neither did the man’s talents in the bedroom. Cassidy being bisexual had been with men before but none made him as simultaneously needy and satisfied as Eccarius did, the man with centuries of practice he supposed it wasn’t a surprise but every single time had Cassidy melting into what the man had to offer. 

With Eccarius’ dominant personality and Cassidy’s laid back and slightly chaotic one it was a match made in heaven, though sometimes they would switch things up and when Cassidy would top his partner Eccarius was always so responsive, like he knew the effect it had on Cassidy to get to fuck the older, more experienced vampire and have him enjoy lowering that control for him. But nothing compared to Cassidy completely safe in Eccarius’ hands, the fine man indulging in the chaos of his younger partner. Cassidy was neither vain nor caring too much of others opinions, but Eccarius knew when he expressed his obsession with Cassidy’s own kind of beauty it was both instinctual to make it a joke but also very much real and as their trust had grown in each other Cassidy had ceased with the defensive jokes and let the affection was over him. 

And Eccarius meant everything he said, Cassidy was endlessly interesting and Eccarius couldn’t get enough, like his own drug he had no intention of quitting, yes they were different people but Cassidy was the most stunning person in the world to him, the layers of his personality, both raw and so kind, all contained in one hot mess of a man Eccarius couldn’t be blamed for loving him or cherishing every moment together both chill and heated. Neither spoke outright of any plan to just focus on themselves, just have this ‘honeymoon’, it just happened organically as both not only continuous sought the other for intimacy but also just playing with hair, down to the sweetest of hand holding.

It was one nameless day at who knows what hour, neither vampire cared to keep track, when Cassidy’s phone rang and having not used it in days he had to listen out for it, eventually finding it in the kitchen. The first person he spoke to since getting hitched had to be Tulip, just checking in and he heard her explain all about Angelville and how she was in Osaka with Featherstone being a total bitch. Cassidy held the phone with one hand as he poured himself a glass of water, an incredible sex marathon could really make you thirsty apparently, and sipped in between their chat. It was odd hearing Tulip’s voice again with all that had changed, he still loved her dearly but that ache for a companion and being ‘in love’ just wasn’t there anymore, Eccarius firmly in that place and he could just listen to her with a lighter heart now, as a friend. 

“So how are you coping?” she asked, not expecting his answer of “I’m really good actually…happier than I’ve been in a long time” and indeed his voice while tired was warm and not the melancholy it had been last they spoke, “so you’re not still in a crack den, Cas?” she tested. 

Turning at the noise he saw Eccarius by the kitchen door, still fully nude and watching him with hungry eyes “no…I’ve em…met someone” he continued, having to look away as his mind went blank at the sight, though he knew his partner was just going to walk toward him. 

“Whats their name?” she asked, knowing it could be male or female. 

“His name’s Eccarius,” he managed as he felt hands encircle his waist and said man nuzzling his neck and placing gentle kisses.

“Well he has a very fancy name there, so when you say you're happy…you’re actually happy?” her voice very curious, knowing ‘happiness’ not a simple achievement in his life so there had to be a lot to the story “Mental I know” he laughed trying to sound steady as Eccarius’ hand moved to the front of Cas’ boxers and caressed him. “Eh, Tulip, I’m gonna have to go for now…” he decided was a necessary move and as if on cue Eccarius moved from behind him to kneeling in front of the younger vampire, using talented fingers to bring the half hard member into his mouth. 

“I’ll tell ye more about it later, my fancy man wants some attention” he explained in an honest manner to which Tulip just said a cheeky “have fun, bye” and as Eccarius took more of his length into his mouth and began to bob a quick “I will” was said and the phone hung up, practically chucked onto the counter top when a strong sucking sensation made Cassidy moan. Shifting slightly so Cassidy could lean against the cabinets, his knees threatening to buckle and go weak as Eccarius licked and sucked, taking the full length past handsome lips Cassidy did his best not to buck wildly, any thrusts shallow and careful. 

Not that Eccarius couldn’t handle it, but part of him just wanted to admire the man kneeling in front of him, looking down at his lover who stared equally up at him, those deep dark eyes ever watchful. Dignified character even as Eccarius gave head with great confidence, his cheekbones more pronounced as he sucked hard and Cassidy instinctually buried his hands in thick black hair, fingertips tensing and applying a slight pressure guiding a rhythm to the thrusts. 

Eccarius’ elegant hands caressed up Cassidy’s thighs and eventually over his hips to his ass, pulling him forward in time with the thrusts and playing with the sculpted flesh of his backside in the process, “that’s so fucking hot, Eccarius” Cassidy breathed, instantly heated and Eccarius’ untouched erection did not go unnoticed. Tempted to switch to another action he instead decided to use one of his favourite parts to the bedroom, dirty talk “beautiful you are, my cock down your throat and rock hard” the words alone made Eccarius moan, the vibration of the muffled hum making Cassidy gasp and shudder, pleasure humming through his body making his toes curl.

The pace quickened, Cassidy’s hands both gripped tight in dark hair and sweetly touching the side of Eccarius’ face in encouragement, “I want ye to touch yourself, just thinking of me and how badly you want to fuck me” and immediately Eccarius did so, stroking his own thick cock in hand, his hipsrocking slightly chasing some sexual relief. Breathing hard Cassidy took in the sight like something straight out of porn except very real, so very pleasuring, and head over heals for each other. “S-so good, fuck…” Cassidy struggled as he felt his climax approaching, but he felt determined to make the most of Eccarius’ position “you’re so sexy, wanking off for me, you thinking about fucking me from behind? facing me, watching everything you do to me?” the moan from Eccarius pushed Cassidy so very close his thrusts became more erratic and had to control, the older vampire never faltering with seemingly no gag reflex and increasing his own strokes “or maybe you really fuckin’ enjoy this, taking me in your mouth, wantin’ me to cum down your throat” Cassidy continued in a raspy, breathless voice. 

Somehow Eccarius seemed to smirk despite his mouth full and that was it, Cassidy felt himself go over the edge, his hands buried in fistfuls of hair as he came, Eccarius swallowing around him in sensations further making his knees weak. Getting his breath back, eventually Cassidy pulled his softening member form those plush lips and immediately joining Eccarius kneeling on the floor, claiming his lips in a steamy kiss and his hand replacing Eccarius’ stroking him fast and hard. 

Eccarius’ low groan like velvet as Cassidy jerked him off, with his hands free he held Cassidy’s face tenderly depending the kiss, and although the younger’s hand was driving him closer to climax it was Eccarius who dominated the kiss, his tongue skilfully eliciting a moan from his lover. When Eccarius pulled away form the kiss he turned the tables and whispered in Cassidy’s ear “I was imagining you on top, riding my cock like a wanton whore and losing your mind, taking me as deep as you can take” and playfully nibbled his lovers ear making him groan. 

Cassidy already growing in arousal again, Eccarius knew just how to play with him, but he knew Eccarius could go for another round at the drop of a hat so didn’t think anything of continue jerking him off, the bucking hips and breathlessness telling he was close. “You be a good boy and cum for me and maybe I’ll make that happen next, you like that?” Eccarius just nodded, burying his face into Cassidy’s shoulder and clinging to him. Cassidy simultaneously stroked the member, palming it creating a delicious friction while also using his thumb to toy with the tip and whispered “and while you get hard again you can eat me out, get me wet and begging for you to get inside m-“ and he was shut up with a fierce kiss from his lover, Eccarius spilling into Cassidy’s hand with a deep moan, he continued to palm the cock for every drop and never letting it fully soften,

Breathing hard they kissed lazily but knew they were far from done, that fantasy sounded way too fucking good and both just smiled at each other as Eccarius commanded “on all fours, _now_.” Cassidy didn’t need to be told twice. 

* * *

Hoover walked through hot streets of New Orleans, shielded by the umbrella Cassidy had gifted him upon turning into a vampire as he was lucky enough be called to meet with Grail agents on another task. He was very unsure of returning to headquarters though, with all his mistakes and now inability to work unburdened in the daylight the Grail wouldn’t blink to execute him, it was also a long time in coming. Coming into sight of the Grail vehicle he was asked to report to it seemed like a simple transport task, one officer exited the large van and said “Hey Hoover, we’re filled to capacity here, can you take one item for us?”

“What do you mean full?” eyeing the huge vehicle and as he opened the back doors to have a look he saw a variety of items and random creatures, relevant to the Grail for who knows what reasons and literally it looked like a game of Tetris so he closed the doors again “never mind, what’s the luggage?” to which the Grail member brought out of the van a small child, not the cute kind either, something like out of a campy horror movie.

“Starr’s ordered the selected antichrist for review, it’s a literal three year old, potty trained and you’re not the best babysitting service - just keep him alive and transport, can you handle that?” the officer asked, Hoover’s lacking reputation not unknown by now. “Of course, happy to help” Hoover said, hoping he could at least do this right, and the agent handed him the handle of safety reins which attached to the child in a soft harness. 

Soon enough he was waving off the packed vehicle and giving himself an internal pep talk on how everything would go fine, he wasn’t a screw up and given the chance he could prove himself an asset, easier said than done, but he had to try and this task was easy peasy. It was then that he looked down to where the three year old was…or had been, and felt himself wonder why he hadn’t been executed already.

Looking around hoping to see the toddler and he was nowhere to be seen Hoover started on his new task of fixing the problem he caused and find the child. Not knowing the kids name all he could think to call out was “…hello…antichrist? Yoo hoo?” like a madman.

* * *

Eventually, tragically, the vampire lovers decided they needed more than sex to function and in a selfless sacrifice Cassidy put on clothes to go to the store. It felt weird not being nude, it had been so long and the idea of any barrier of flesh against flesh with his lover a foreign idea to him now, but pulling on a pair of jeans and one of his many feminine t-shirts he picked up an umbrella and kissed his love before leaving.

He did some general grocery shopping, picked up some cigarettes and booze for good measure and decided it might be nice to go for a night on the town again soon, been a while since he’d seen Eccarius’ lightweight adorableness slyly feeling Cassidy up in a public place and it was very fun. Walking through the street balancing his umbrella and carrier bags he became briefly aware of something by his jeans pocket, light enough most wouldn't have noticed but like a shot he dropped his bags and turned around, grabbing the wrist of a thief.

The their was that of a young girl, roughly 11 or 12, the had coppery red hair but most of it a browny tone from lack of washing, she had a large backpack, a well worn out jacket and hoodie over grimy clothes, the most well cared for part of her was her guitar case. In an instant Cassidy could asses she was just a homeless kid who might play music for cash, otherwise resorting to the odd theft and he couldn't find it in himself to be mad. She tried to yank her hand away to no success, her green eyes hesitant and a little panicked. “Just take it back, mister, please let me go” she tried.

He had some sympathy for her, over his years he’d spent some time on the streets including just after his becoming a vampire which was definitely the scariest time of it, “calm down, I’ll let ye go in a second just chill out” he said and though she seemed wary he was patient, continuing “I’ll be havin’ my wallet back, but if you want I’ll buy you a meal, how does that sound? Nothin’ creepy, I’m not like that” and although her brows quirked trying to figure him out it was not unknown for there to just be a compassionate stranger once in a while. 

Slowly he let got of her wrist just enough that she could slip her hand free if she released the wallet which he caught slipping it back in his pocket before picking up his shopping bags, she put a little distance for herself just in case she needed to run but he just calmly asked “where do you wanna eat?”

* * *

Waiting in line at a popular burger place she seemed shy of the generous offer but she didn’t pull anything to be ungrateful, although she did eye one very accessible purse in the woman in front of them’s handbag to which Cassidy just mumbled a “i know what your thinking and how about no” to which she knew there would be many future purses and wallets when she wasn’t being given a free lunch. 

Rather than awkwardly stand in silence Cassidy offered up the information that he had been on the streets before so knew it could be rough, he asked if she was keeping ok and safe enough. “You sleeping rough or got somewhere to go?” 

“Both sorta” she shrugged, hearing Cassidy wasn’t just wanting to pat himself on the back for a good deed later and actually understanding she had relaxed a great deal and didn’t feel judged like some other charitable people she’d met, they would buy her a meal but only if they could lecture her about stealing as they did it.

“Shelter then?” and she nodded, although more relaxed she didn't talk much but seemed friendly enough, when they arrived at the cashier she eyed the menu and he asked what she’d like, she seemed a little shy to ask too much so he encouraged “order what ye like, its no problem” to which he saw a big grin and heard “cool” before ordering a super-sized meal complete with sides and even a milkshake and she worried he might dislike her for taking advantage of the offer. Instead he seemed to find it entertaining and ordered a little something for himself while he was at it and paid the lot. 

As they waited for the order she spoke up “I like your shirt” to which he looked down, it was pink with a unicorn complete with some sequins and patches of glitter. 

“Thanks, you know I saw a real unicorn once” being in New Orleans statements like that were nothing shocking, she just ignored the statement entirely and asked “you got a daughter you borrowed it from?” 

“Nope, it’s my style, like it or leave it” and she just kept smiling with a nod “good way to look at it, so why do you use an umbrella?” 

“Light allergy” he said half heartedly, she raised a brow in disbelief and he didn’t even try to mask it in tone but did say “that’s a thing, Miss Judgy McJudgerson.”

She just laughed off his silliness and didn’t press for the actual explanation when their order number was called and their food ready to take away and as they stepped out onto the street Eccarius turned to the girl happily sipping her extra large milkshake “oi, look after yourself, alright?”

“I know how to handle myself, thanks for the food mister and for not freaking out on me” clearly relieved he didn’t call for police or become a threat when he caught her.

“Ya gotta do what ya gotta do to get by, but no nicking from me, friends don't steal from friends” he even hammered the point home and held out a hand, juggling his shopping bags and umbrella in one arm, “I’m Cassidy.” 

Shaking the hand, her own small compared to his she introduced herself as “Sam, see ya round” and with a small wave Cassidy went in one direction and her in another.

* * *

When Cassidy arrived home he dropped the umbrella on the table and was greeted with a cleaner apartment than their sex den had been, and went to the kitchen where Eccarius was doing laundry, sheets and towels mores than actual clothes. “Welcome home” Eccarius chimed and gave his partner a kiss before Cassidy went about putting the groceries away.

Opening the paper bag he asked “you ever had take out?” to Eccarius, genuinely curious as the most pedestrian he’d known him to eat was the occasional pub food and Cassidy found it endlessly funny that he wasn’t above a pop tart. 

“Some” was all he managed to say before Cassidy looked to him and placed a fry between his own teeth with a smirk, leaning to imply Eccarius should sample it with a kiss. 

With a sly grin Eccarius did so, joining with the Irishman in an open mouth kiss, the food shared between them in the process and continuing to kiss and deepen the exchange even once the fry was consumed. Pulling apart the older mused “you know I'm more used to this game with strawberries…tasty though.”

“There’s more, easy meal for today but got groceries too” and pulled out a box of cigarettes and lit one, taking a long drag before laying out the fast food for them to snack on, eager to get back to their more erotic indulgences than the edible kind and it was a simple way to do so for the moment. 

Distantly they heard a weird noise form outside, which was saying something for the where they were, like some crazed animal and a panicked parent and as they grabbed one of the dry sheets both stepped out to the adjoining balcony and looked down to the street to see no one other than Hoover. Oddly he seemed to be chasing a wild looking kid, all while trying to keep his umbrella over head and sounding a little distressed as the toddler seemed like something out the the Chucky movies and knew how to duck and even guide Hoover into trouble with traffic.

“Should we do something?” asked Eccarius in a slightly bewildered fashion, to which Cassidy made an unsure noise, “or should we just ignore that?” 

“…yes, that one.”

* * *

Were Hoover a cartoon character he would have steam coming out of his ears and having thought clouds fearing meeting his maker, as even as he had managed to get the little git in his sights he was outdone yet again, more humiliatingly by the child alone and there really was no excuse. It’s not like the antichrist yet had any real skills, he was just a selected little brat chosen to be so wild he never cared for morals in his decisions. As much as he tried to tell himself the kid was some evil incarnate he was just an undisciplined brat that got the better of him. 

Trying to track antichrist he was running out of options and the day eventually matured, still too bright to be without the umbrella but not far off, coming to a stop on a busy street he contemplated calling for help but it was both too humiliating and nailing his own coffin. So he resorted to asking strangers if they had seen the little hellion of a child like a concerned guardian, but person after person was of no help. 

Spotting a girl playing guitar on the street he thought she might have seen him is staying in one spot long enough with any luck and approached in a friendly manner, well as friendly as a stressed, smiling man in a white suit could approach a 12 year old girl. “Hey girl, you seen a kid around? He’s only three and…deranged.” 

Stopping her song she looked at the man oddly, “you lost your kid?” she asked while also wondering why he might describe his own kid as ‘deranged’. 

“Oh he’s not my kid, I'm responsible for him” he managed to say but that only sparked the redhead to say in some disbelief “you lost someone else kid?!” 

Were Hoover his normal positive self he may have felt the need to normalise the situation but given his position he just defeatedly asked “…have you seen him or not?” 

“No, the police stations a while away so if you just lost him doubt he’s there yet but might be worth letting them kn-” she tried to help however Hoover upon realising she hadn’t seen the kid left rudely and uninterested. “Whatever” she shrugged and got back to her playing.

With the busy crowds she was making some okay cash, and was feeling pretty good about how her day was going and quickly forgot about the clearly awful babysitter she’d encountered before. At least she did forget until she notices one particularly feral looking kid waddle by, now she saw the reason for the man’s description, but regardless she tried to do the right thing. “Hey kid” she waved him over and he became interested when he saw the guitar, after she spoke to him in a kind voice about how his guardian was looking for him and that he shouldn't be wandering off she kept him calm and form getting distracted by playing tunes on the guitar. “Hopefully that guy will come back this way, if not I’ll take you to the station soon” and tried to continue playing her set.

Key word being ‘tried’, the distraction didn’t work for long and the kid was a particular terror, he wouldn’t stop going through her things to trying to grab the guitar, he kept yelling and eventually she had to stop and look at him for all the nonsense he kept spouting like “I’m da anti-chwist!” not managing his ‘r’s. 

“Cool, I’m not the antichrist” she chimed trying to stay patient and began to play again but as he became very grabby to the point that she dropped her pick and nearly dropped he guitar altogether she snapped “stop that ya brat” and he didn’t cry, instead the little monster laughed saying “no yelling, I’m dis many, no yelling at anti-chwist” and held up three chubby fingers to tell his age. 

Having none of it Sam countered “well I’m yelling at the antichrist and it’s no excuse, I’m three too” with a knowing smile for what would come.

“Nu-uh! you too big” said the boy, looking almost offended she should lie to him than curious.

“My birthday is on a leap year, so I'm 12 but technically only three” she explained as simply as possible yet the information seemed to go over his head and he started to walk off. “Hey wait, you’ve got a death wish kid” she muttered and quickly packed up her stuff, she’d hoped to finish her set as business was good but she really had no choice but to go to the police station with him 

It took some effort to keep the boy, more like a Tasmanian devil really, from running off but it was simple enough, more frustrating than difficult and she wondered how the hell he got so lost in the first place. Arriving at the police station she wasn't actually going in since they knew her face but she wrote out a note explaining the boy was missing and his guardian was looking for him and she pushed him through the doors, keeping an eye on him as he went in.

* * *

Elsewhere in Grail offices Jesse stood soaked in blood from the exploded AllFather, his soul returned to him and facing Herr Starr figuring out what to do with the Humperdoo situation when the phone rang on the man’s desk. He ignored it but Jesse told him to answer it, knowing there was no point in resisting since the word would be used on his regardless Starr picked up the receiver and said “Hello.”

Just able to hear the words said over the phone the preacher picked up that an agent believed ‘Hoover may have lost the antichrist’ as neither had arrived as expected.

“Antichrist?” Jesse asked aloud only for Starr to continue his conversation, staying relatively calm. “We can just make another one, it’s not like he was official yet.” Raising a brow at the bald leader Starr excused the man on the phone hanging up and explained “its simply part of the plan, Jesus, the Beast and the Antichrist are all necessary parts of the apocalypse, think of it like a multiple release system”.

“Like a nuclear bomb” he said with some attitude given the ridiculous plan he’d had revealed to him including just that subject and Starr could only nod.

“Did this antichrist of yours back out or…?” 

“Hardly, he’s three” Starr said matter-o-factly and at the confused look he sighed “must I explain everything? There is a prophecy…” 

“Of course there is…” Jesse muttered under his breath, tired to death of prophecies, or more like business models the more he learned of them.

“Born to a bond in darkness, the antichrist aged three will walk with the son of God and the Beast…see, simple” he explained rather condescendingly.

“And what, you just have a bunch of them, clones again?”

“No need, the term is loose, could be a protege, not ‘birthed’ necessarily, now if we could stay on topic, I want you to be the new Messiah, you cannot let Humperdoo be th-”

Interrupting Starr Jesse mused, more to himself than his audience “so…if you don’t have an antichrist, or an antichrist that will do what you say, you don't have an apocalypse plan?”

“…shit.”

Using the ‘word’ Jesse looked Starr in the eyes commanding “ _do not seek, make or appoint an antichrist_ ” and Starr had to obey.

* * *

Sam walked through the streets of New Orleans, while the ordeal had been stressful she’d done her good deed of the day, and as she set her stuff up again she got ready to play her set she searched her jean pockets, then her hoodie and then her jacket for her guitar pick, immediately she started to look frantically through all her things, checking every pocket and eventually checking the grounds in case she’d dropped it packing up before but wherever she looked she couldn’t see it.

As she rather desperately searched through her backpack, slowly coming to realise that grabby little kid must have stolen it and now it was likely in the police station where she was not willing to go. Distracted a stranger casually walking by suddenly swooped his hand down to steal the money from her guitar case and make off with it, realising a little too late to chase after him to any success she started to pull a gun from her pocket in hopes of threatening the man into dropping the money but quickly was met with a welcomed sight. 

The thief was stopped in his tracks when a familiar friend by the name of Cassidy caught him by the collar in one strong tub brought the man off balance and onto he ground dropping the money before running off scared. The Irishman took the time to pick up the money down to every cent and walked towards her alongside a rather gothic and handsome looking man who did not appear at all surprised by the sudden intervention. 

As they reached her she firmly placed the gun back in her pocket while Cassidy placed the cash back where it belonged and she let out a relieved “thanks so much Cassidy, you're a life saver.”

The use of his name didn’t go unnoticed by the older man who chimed “you have a friend?” curiously. 

Smiling Cas gestured to each in turn introducing them “Sam, this is eccarius, Eccarius this is Sam” and without missing a beat Eccarius gave a gentlemanly bow “a pleasure”. The pair couldn't have been more different but they seemed to be good friends, they were also sharing an umbrella though seemed to have another to spare. 

“You both allergic to light?” she asked without seriousness and Cas just replied “why not?” implying he didn’t care if the reason sounded like he was outright lying but she ignored it. 

Looking to Eccarius he was quite charming, not without a subtle smile on his lips, and his appearance of note “you into vampire cosplay or something?” 

Instantly Cassidy tried to contain the laugh and failed, his lover’s stereotypical Vampiric ways entertaining especially when pointed out so blatantly, Eccarius mulled over his answer and just answered “…something like that” with a subtle tease “so you play guitar?” he then asked in a friendly manner.

“Yeah…well…when I have my pick, some kid stole it” and the stress evident on her features. Eccarius took in her appearance and came to much the same conclusion, just a girl playing on the streets to get by, and while both knew the acoustic could be played by hand and plectrums were cheap to buy, from the look on her face something was wrong. She looked as though struggling against getting too upset. 

“What’s the matter, Sam?” Cassidy asked in a gentle voice.

Trying to answer but wave it off as no big deal the red haired girl “it’s fine, that pick belonged to my mom, so its not the same, but I’ll just get one from the dollar store” trying to sound unbothered and brighter than she currently felt. Exchanging a glance both vampires felt sympathy for the girl and both considered the problem, compared to the difficulties faced in the past this was a doddle but still, “what are the chances of finding some random kid in new orleans?” Cassidy mused.

“Slim unfortunately” Eccarius said and realising the men were even thinking of helping her Sam was quick to try and dismiss it but when they asked what the kid looked like she answered “he was three, looked like something out of a horror movie…and I took him to the police station earlier.”

“Oh…why don’t y-” Eccarius started to ask why she wouldn’t just go there when she answered a simple “me and police don’t go” matter-o-factly.

“Well we can look for ya” Cas offered, up for some shenanigans apparently and all Sam could do was be grateful, perhaps a little embarrassed at how kind they were being but they seemed like good, weird, but good people. 

“…Well if you want to…so do you guys, like, just have loads of free time, like no jobs or whatever?” she asked curious rather than judgemental. she just received a shrug and a smile from the Irishman and she could only smile back at their ridiculousness “right…well thanks for the help dudes.”

“No promises but we’ll see what we can do” Cas offered before grabbing the older man’s wrist who politely waved farewell to her as the pair headed in the direction of the police station. 

* * *

When the pair of vampires walked into the police station they took in the sight of a frazzled Hoover trying to convince the woman behind the desk that the little hellion in their possession was a child he was guardian of, and while she seemed to want the annoying little creature away from the station she continued to be responsible and ask for some evidence. The boy playing with anything he could get his hands on while watched by an already exhausted officer.

When Hoover finally noticed the two standing behind him he his expression turned scared but they ignored him and moved past him to the desk, Cassidy asking “hey can i speak to the kid there?” in as friendly a tone as possible.

“Another one? Why is this kid so popular?” she asked tiredly.

To simplify things as much as possible, they also weren't seeing to remove the boy from their care, just speak to him which helped, Cas continuing “he stole something from a friend of ours and I’m just looking to get it back, that’s all.” 

Eyeing him over but seeing no tell of a lie she allowed it “go on” with a nod in the boy’s direction, Hoover only exasperated at the ease the Irishman had to get anything from the stoic woman behind the desk. Cassidy sat by the kid and attending officer, the boy in one fist indeed holding one slim yellow plectrum while the other tried to grab the officer’s gun ineffectively. Recognising him from sighting Hoover from his balcony earlier but still trying not to show his reaction to the creepy child in his expression when he introduced himself “Hiya, I'm Cas, whats your name?” 

“Antichrist” came the loud answer.

Not to be deterred the vampire continued “…ok…do you have another name, like one yer mother gave ye?” which after a pondering moment the boy said “Daniel?” and Cassidy felt tired already, the boy claiming to be the ‘antichrist’ just hammered it home with a The Omen reference. “You see that pick there…that belongs to a nice young lady called Sam and it’s very important to her so we need it back…” 

“No!” and thus the tantrum began.

Eccarius meanwhile stood by the desk, a stressed Hoover failing to make any headway with the stern receptionist, and the oddity got the better of the gothic figure as he asked “why does the boy think he’s the antichrist?” 

Mindlessly the Grail officer answered “because he is…I…er. I mean” fumbling after having loudmouthed information they vampire didn’t need to know, but changing up his tactics Hoover asked “man, please you gotta help me, if I go back without the antichrist my brains are gonna be a Jackson Pollock painting.” 

Looking the scared man in the eye Eccarius struggled to find any sympathy given not only the man’s incompetence but also his ill deeds “I’m not sure why you would ask me fro help considering all of your involvement with my brother before.”

“He made me, he was really scary and-” Hoover tried to excuse his actions and Eccarius just held up his hand in gesture to stop and rolling his eyes.

“I’ll see what I can do, not for your sake, but because I know that eventually you’ll cave and call superiors, who then bring violence to his well meaning station” Eccarius reasoned and the man looked grateful, but deciding to make something abundantly clear he suddenly grabbed a fistful of Hoover’s shirt and tie pulling him forward and in a deep, serious voice warned “and if you bother us again…you’re dead, _got it_?” 

Nodding repeatedly the agent knew Eccarius was serious and felt great relief when he was let go from his grip before the long haired man proceed to charm the woman at the desk, ‘vouching’ for Hoover’s story as guardian and with what energy he could summon, merely a ghost of his previous abilities and powered only by Cassidy’s blood from their coupling, bewitched her turning her deliriously smitten.

Ultimately it proved helpful to their cause as they no longer had to struggle against the bratty boy convincing the literal antichrist into doing a good deed, instead Hoover had the kid back in his child reins and was they exited the station under umbrellas Cassidy was able to remove the stolen pick in a snatching motion to no reprimand. “Give it back!” came the entitled shout which was ignored and both parties parted ways without goodbye. 

* * *

On sight of the couple’s return, Cassidy victoriously waving the plectrum for her to see, Sam gasped and ran to them, rather than immediately reaching for the pick her arms wrapped mostly around the Irishman but managed to partly include Eccarius in a hug, excitedly saying “thank you so, so much” before rushing back to her possessions to avoid them being stolen again. Both just smiled at her antics and nearing her spot they passed her the plectrum properly with a shrugged “no bother.” 

Their good deed seemed to earn them some of the girl’s trust as she engaged them much greater in conversation, chatting and making jokes. She became fully aware that the pair were a couple and ‘sort of married’ at that, and they asked more on her situation and if she was taking care of herself. As they spoke on homelessness Cassidy showed to know the topic well and Sam intuitively asked “take it ya know what you're talking about?” and looked him up and down.

The gaze was accidentally insinuating and lightheartedly pretended to be offended “what’s that meant to mean, do I look homeless?” turning to his husband for a answer.

Flashing the charming smile Eccarius had on lock he didn’t miss a beat speaking the cheesy line “you look perfect to me”. 

“…too right” Cassidy concluded. 

Giggling, Sam found them both very entertaining and considering the niceties they had done for her asking for nothing in return she enjoyed their company more and more. Eventually she got back to her playing music and the pair listened to her songs, unabashed in discussing her talents in front of her before waving her farewell for the night, no doubt for a good time in the New Orleans bar scene. 

* * *

Later the nightlife filled the streets, people bustling around and the lights brightly glittered the area, as she packed up her things, Sam became distracted as she heard none other than Hoover yet again just around the corner from her. Carefully she approached him while remaining out of sight and he appeared to be talking rather animatedly on his phone, the ‘antichrist’ pulling at his harness which she noticed had been fixed with additional little ties and evenpadlock in certain areas, no doubt giving the man quite the stressful time. And she would have minded her own business except that he seemed to be talking about Cassidy of all people.

Worse yet he was talking of an attack on Cassidy, to kidnap him and the need for weapons and backup. A few times in the call he referenced vampires, calling Cassidy a ‘junkie vampire’ at one point and mention of burning in light, the whole thing quite bizarre. She overheard him rather panicked trying to get out of attending said attack with “you don't get it, if they see me again they’re gonna kill me, like seriously this time…” and whoever was on the phone seemingly asking if Cassidy had said as much Hoover replied “no, it was the other guy, Cassidy’s lover I think. What do you mean do it anyway?” 

She would have written him off as completely crazy except that being the klutz he was at one point accidentally moved too close to a bright lamp propped up by one of the many bar tables of the street and hissed when his hand slightly caught fire, as though bursting into a flame. Patting out the fire he looked bothered but not considering the incident noteworthy, explaining his outburst to the caller he spoke of himself also being made a vampire.

As Sam’s mind swam with questions eventually the man’s conversation got back on track “yes, I have the antichrist…umm, one second, have you had any visions yet?” he asked the boy.

“Huh?” 

“Visions, like of destruction, end of the world stuff, anything?” Hoover tried.

“Hmm…nope” came the boys answer and then tried to grab his phone to no avail but continued to reach and try to pull on his jacket. 

“No, no visions yet” the white suited man answered “yes, I got the right kid, it’s not my fault if he’s a crap antichrist” and in reaction to the insult the boy knelt on the floor and with determination bit his ankle. The yelp cartoonish and Sam had seen enough, securing the last of her stuff she started heading in the direction of the shelter but a few steps in she hesitated, the words heard difficult to ignore and as much as she tried to tell herself it wasn’t her problem or that she might not be able to help anyway…they had been so very nice to her.

* * *

Elsewhere a slightly shaken and frankly pissed off Tulip O’Hare after a bus ride disaster and talking to the less than helpful Almighty dressed in his latex dog suit, His words still ringing in her mind about blessing her family name if only she would tell Jesse to no longer seek Him, and it was in her defiance that God offered a distraction, warning her that “your friend Cassidy, he is in great danger, go to him.”

And as she stood, feeling rough to say the least and she had to consider what path to take she found herself feeling the tug towards a dear friend and starting her car she followed the road on her way to New Orleans busy streets.

* * *

The pair had tried to stay out all night but the heat was too great between them, Cassidy and Eccarius despite the darkness outside found themselves cuddled inside a coffin together in a post coital doze, the older vampire spooning behind the younger and being a cold night they had the addition of a couple blankets over themselves. Eccarius the lightweight a wine and Cassidy fully dosed up to his ears in mind titillating drugs they had found themselves very merry and unafraid to just have good fun together, making out like teenagers and dancing the night away but they had been in great danger of undressing and going like rabbits on the bar itself if they hand’t called it a night.

On wobbly feet they had leaned on each other on route home, making some stops on private streets and alleys for some sexual relief before finally making it to their destination and banging in a happy daze. Cassidy’s tolerance to chemicals having him fairly level headed as he felt the comforting embrace of his partner behind him, both slumbering off the fun had he slowly became aware of all the sensations from his partner, from the soft long hair that ticked his skin, to the muscular torso pressed flush against him, the strong hold he was kept in as though precious and the hot breath sweet with fine wine by his neck. 

Over a short time he grew more and more awake, disturbed by soft noises in the apartment and as he shifted slightly Eccarius’ eyes fluttered open too, both remaining silent as they waited for further noise, when they heard a shuffling in the other room they cracked the coffin lid up only a sliver in silence and eventually saw a figure pass by the door to the hallway and they closed it again.

Although pitch black the pair knew just where the other was and didn’t need to discuss how to handle this, Hoover and therefore the Grail wouldn’t know of their coffins uses and likely thought it was just an empty apartment, so either the intruder would leave or at very least the vampires could give quite the surprise, they also weren’t far from a weapon once out. Listening carefully they heard someone step into the room, but rather than any violence breaking out they were met with the surprised voice of a familiar young lady “what the hell?”

“ _Sam?_ ” instinctually Cas’ voice came unexpectedly from inside the coffin making the girl flinch and exclaim “are you in the coffin? _why do you even have those?_ ” before she went to open the lid of the coffin but only managed partly when she realised both men were inside, luckily covered in blankets and immediately her cheeks burned red “oops, sorry guys” and turning away slightly.

Not embarrassed in the slightest but glad nothing inappropriate had been shown given her age Cassidy confused but relieved by her presence didn’t answer about the coffins and instead asked “what are you doing here?” 

“I came to warn you, I…get dressed I’ll see ya in the living room” she managed to get out before leaving the bed/coffin room and both vampires despite the oddity of the situation decided not to take their sweet time incase she decided to help herself to any of their belongings and also just eager to know why she came to them.

* * *

Eccarius was quickly changed into trousers and shirt while Cassidy dragged on shorts and vest, when they finally joined her int he living room she was quick to apologise for the intrusion and also not a stalker, she just knew who and how to ask dealers for the kinds of chemicals Cassidy was likely into, not for personal use but enough people try to sell things to you and you pick up on who's into what. It was after such details she divulged about her overhearing Hoover’s call, how he was looking for back up for an attack, talking about lights to use against vampires and how Hoover felt like she would be killed either by his own boss or the pair of men themselves.

After the big jumble of information was unloaded and into the room the couple just looked to each other and didn’t seem surprised, more tired than anything else and Cassidy cheekily mumbled “think we should have killed Hoover when we had the chance” to which Eccarius just answered “I agree, though sounds like we may get an opportunity soon if we don’t leave.”

“Is he that bad?” Sam asked, hoping the pair weren't actually total psychopaths behind a kind facade but she didn’t feel too much worry for that, sure they looked like they’d been through nd could do some crazy even immoral shit but they held compassion.

“He…works for a bad cause is more appropriate” Cas tried to explain in simple terms.

“Oh so…what kind of trouble are you guys in?”

Eventually the three found themselves talking seated around the living room, Cassidy explaining how he had friends who were causing a lot of trouble for the group Hoover worked for, but that his friends’ cause was their right to pursue but in order to lure them the enemy group wanted Cassidy as bait. Shocked that this was some layered trap and intended kidnap essentially, Sam continued to ask questions but ultimately Cassidy had to err on the side of caution and warn her not to get involved, “it’s really complicated, and if I were you I’d stay away from us, at least our house, we thought you were them at first.”

“I don’t think you’re in immediate trouble, he knows you're in New Orleans but I don’t think he’s pinpointed you yet” she offered before a pause, feeling a little stupid asking this but she had to after what she saw “this might sound really silly but are you guys…vampires?”

She expected them to laugh, maybe say it was a gang name or slang term for something, instead they hesitated, she’d explained seeing Hoover’s hand burn in the sun and considering the shared need for umbrellas in the daylight it wasn’t an illogical leap. Holding her gaze but not answering in words she took in a deep breath “no way…are you serious?” but the Irishman’s expression not one of teasing “so you’re not just really into the lifestyle right, like obsessed with the coffins…and-”

“Sam” Cas said quieting her ramble “you don’t have to believe us, but there’s no point in lyin’ to you, vampires are real but we’re just people, its not some demonic dark magic kind of thing, but we are vampires” gesturing to Eccarius too. 

“Do you drink blood?” Sam asked in a careful tone “am I in danger?”

“We do, more to heal rather than some bloodbath, it’s mostly from blood banks or the occasional animal for us…and no you’re not in danger from us, people after us perhaps if you stick around too long.”

Sam seemed to be both filled with questions and drawing a blank, but the message that she was not to stay around an immediate pressure while all she wanted to do was ask more questions, but then she realised in all her searching and talking she had lost track of the hours, suddenly panicked “crap, what time is it?” She looked around until finding the clock on the wall, “damnit.”

“What’s the matter?” Eccarius asked and Cassidy figured it out answering for her “the homeless shelter, its doors are closed for the night by now.”

The girl racked her brain for some place to go but the time had really gotten away from her, the church was likely full to capacity, other projects quite strict on entry and some knew her face and wouldn't hesitate to call the police. The couple looked at each other, silently communicating in eye contact as the girl seemed more and more lost for the night, likely coming to the conclusion that she would be sleeping rough or not at all, a pang of sympathy felt between them and eventually Eccarius spoke up reading his partner’s wish to help her “you can stay here for the night if you want…but you need to go in the morning, it’s not safe.”

* * *

They offered her the sofa or the coffin to sleep on, as if she was going to pass up sleeping in a coffin, and she was quickly set up with blankets and she seemed really surprised when they offered to let her use their shower and to wash her clothes for her. She let them know her backpack was free to look through since they were being so helpful and found herself stood under the hot water of a much overdue shower. It sure had been a weird few days, she found herself thinking, but good. In New Orleans it was easy to get lost in the crowd, especially so young and on her own, and sure strangers showed some compassion and there were good people out there but it had been a very long time since she was just around people she liked to be in the company of. 

It helped that Cassidy especially didn’t ever look down at her, it was always eye to eye and he never spoke to her in the mindset of someone doing her a favour she should be grateful for his very attention or time, it was a genuinely kind and genuine offer to help. He didn’t think of her as less than, neither for being on the streets or her young age, she was a person doing her best in a rough situation. Eccarius too did not look down upon her either, though he was slightly reserved more so from being self aware that he just didn’t know displacement to the degree of his lover or Sam, although being a vampire he knew loneliness and he knew otherness just as well. 

She felt her eyes water with emotion and she splashed some water over her face to try and calm down, in moments like this she couldn't help but miss her mother. It’s tough to grow a thick skin, to be in the knowledge that a lack of care is why it was there when others never grew defences in the first place through good fortune. Taking her mind from things she found herself looking down at her feet watching the dirt wash off her body and down the plug in an unpleasant swirl before considering the products she could use and set about the difficult task of her hair and fingernails. As she felt cleaner and better than she had in a long while she felt concerned for her friends, and tried to ignore the feeling at knowing they were to move escaping the threat and likely to never see her again or possibly meet a worse fate.

* * *

Eccarius handled the laundry, Sam had only a few clothes in her backpack and all worn but washed all she had and found some clothes for her to wear for bed out of Cassidy’s clothing settling for a women’s t-shirt and shorts with an elastic waist which would do for the night. Meanwhile Cassidy had started packing some of their things so they would be able to move pretty easily in the morning, truth was if all their stuff burned it was of no terrible loss, but it was in a sort of defiance that they started to make a home, engaging their right to a place to lay their head and have some security, it was unsteady of course but they weren’t going to live as though thrown into the wind because someone else decided so. 

When Eccarius stepped through the doorframe to the living room Cassidy had stopped his packing and was sat on the sofa with one foot on the coffee table, in thought he held her gun in his hands checking its compartments and looking troubled. “Whats on your mind?” Eccarius asked softly before joining his lover on the sofa and putting an arm over his shoulder, the Irishman leaning into him and looking between the gun to Eccarius.

“She’s in trouble with the police,” he mused aloud, “she has a gun, which has been fired at some point by the way, she’s on the street but knew her mother enough to have a plectrum as a sentimental gift, she steals, she was able to find us and…” the Irishman thought of how to conclude the list of worries but had to give her her dues with “…and she’s a total sweetheart. My heart goes out to her is all.” Eccarius just held his husband closer and kisses his cheek in comfort and wishing he could fix things.

“Do you know why she isn’t adopted?” the older vampire asked, not sure if Cassidy had conversed with her on the topic and if the information could help.

Shaking his head Cas speculated what he could “she could be facing charges as a minor and if she makes herself known she’ll face charges rather than go to a home” and after a pause to think further he added “or…she has family alive and doesn't want to go to them.” They heard the shower turn off and for minutes the pair just sat side by side in the others presence, in a whisper Cassidy had to let the words out “she can’t stay here…it’s not safe or right for her” letting it be known that he wasn’t against her as a companion or good friend, but she needed to go her own way “…just wish she had somewhere to go.”

After a fair while in the bathroom the girl wrapped in a large towel emerged from the bathroom and instantly looked much healthier, her skin a flushed pink from the warm water and her hair not only brighter letting the reddish tones come through it was neater, now like a long bob with bangs, choppy in a way that suited her and Cassidy commented “hey, bet ya feel better after that, ye’ve cut you're hair, looking beautiful, Sam” in a friendly tone and Eccarius added an honest “adorable.”

“Not used to such sweet compliments she said “thanks” fighting a blush “hope you don’t mind, there were scissors and this mop was driving me mad so…”

“Not at all,” Eccarius waved off the bashfulness and stood, gently removing himself from his partner and picked up the clothes picked out “here are some clothes for you and you’re things will be ready for you in the morning” with a gentle smile.

“…you guys are so cool” she said with honesty, both for their unabashed weirdness and not being afraid to be kind she was about to go back to the bathroom to change when she paused, turning back and facing both men she let them know a little about herself and let them know she’d head some of their talking “if you want to know…my dad is alive. He’s a colossal dickhead and he beat my mom so bad she got a bleed to the brain and …that’s how I lost her, he claimed it was an accident and got away with it. I’m not going back” she said surely.

“Don’t blame ye, Sam, that’s awful.”

She nodded and continued “and the gun’s only been fired in self defence, lots of weirdos in the streets, I’d be lying if I said I hadn't threatened with it but I'm not perfect” came the open admission and more a moment she thought the might pity her, that their gaze on her might look down in some way but to her relief Cassidy’s eyes were bittersweet Eccarius without a speck of judgement. 

“You’re a good lass, go get dressed and we’ll have something for you to eat before bed” and made a shooing motion with his hand with a smile.

“I’m repeating ‘thank you’ over and over…but _thanks_.”

* * *

_Running through corridors Sam’s small feet couldn’t move fast enough, people in white suits, armed and dangerous chasing after her through long winding hallway after hallway in the stale environment, any room she burst into for some hope of escape only took her to the very conference room she was trying to avoid. Door after door she swung open revealed Jesus Christ himself in all his holiness waiting with empathy for her and in all his wretchedness stood Adolf Hitler crossly and impatiently waiting on her. Slamming the door shut she started down another corridor, the only sounds being her rapid breathing and footsteps against the tiled floor._

_Turn after turn the girl raced away from the agents in white, hoping for something to change, anything, some way out. Those seeking her seemed to be arriving from every angle and she was forced to try a large set of double door, slow and heavy to push but she did so desperately, heaving them open with her shoulder and eventually squeezing through the gap. As much as she had hoped to find an exit, to face the outdoors and a chance at freedom from the fierce pursuit her green eyes fell upon a hellscape of earth. Again the heavenly figure and hellish man stood in the area, just watching the world in front of them burn, explosions and ruin totalling cities and mushroom clouds sky high._

_Filled with a feeling of being so terribly small by something so horrifically huge and destructive she shook and ceased to function, so overwhelmed she didn’t notice her own skin begin to light and burn away, the crackling noise of fire reaching her ears in a way that only emphasised the view in front of her and she wanted to scream. On shaky feet she tore her eyes away from the violent scene and looked to the large doors again, reaching out with a burned hand she rejected this place, she couldn't stand to look at it and needed the fuck out!_

With a jolt Sam woke breathing harshly, confused and startled for several moments she eventually realised just where she was and calmed her nerves, heart beating hard in her chest as she cast her eyes across to the adjacent coffin in the room seeing the two slumbering vampires. They’d left the lid open so they could hear her easily enough if needed, and seeing them cuddled together helped bring her back to normality, nothing like a pair of grown men being absolutely adorable to get her mind to a softer place. Even if they were vampires…

They’d talked about it a little just before bed, she had come to know Eccarius was behind the idea of the coffins, apparently a man of tradition, while Cassidy had went as far as to prove their blood habit showing the frozen blood bags in the freezer, and not some sicko murderer’s stock of body parts that would cause her worry, they had shown her fangs while she ate and it all added up like the umbrellas and being mostly out at night.

Thinking about them offered a nice distraction from her freaky dream, it seemed so vivid ad so oddly detailed, Hitler and Jesus both figures that had always remained cartoonish or dehumanised in a way, but looking upon their faces she saw the wrinkles, the shapes and features of them that were so very real. Trying to get the images out of her head she cast another glance to the sleeping couple, she could spend all night awake and trying to figure out everything there was to their story, she wondered just how old they were? What they’d each lived through? What they wanted to do in the future and how far ahead they thought with the long lives they had, or if they thought about it all with the danger that followed them. She hoped they did, she hoped they wanted for good things in life…they deserved some goodness. And it was that trail of sweet thinking that eventually lulled the girl back to sleep.

* * *

Early in the morning a hot purple Chevrolet Chevelle parked by a suburban area of New Orleans, away from the party streets and for a while it’s driver wondered if she had the right place. Tulip O’Hare’s hand instantly picking up her phone, checking for the last message from Cassidy that mentioned an address and she wondered if she should have asked last time she talked to him, the address correct she called his number with no answer and exited the car. It looked like any other house as she approached the door and rang the bell.

To further the normality of the place the door was answered by a sweet voiced older lady who gave a friendly welcome. “Uhh…hi there, I might have the wrong place but I’m looking for my friend Cassidy” and upon hearing her reason for being there she was welcomed inside the house and the lady introduced herself and Mrs Rosen. Although a little confused Tulip didn’t feel threatened by the woman and instead was being offered sandwiches and fresh lemonade for being “a friend of lovely Cassidy’s.” 

Mrs Rosen was quick to point out that the man wasn’t here and hadn’t been in a while but she would be happy to call around for her, at some point in the conversation she asked “I take it by you walking in the sunlight means you’re not a vampire then?” and Tulip tried not to spit the lemonade, not expecting the old dear to so casually talk about or know about vampirism “uh no, I’ve been resurrected at one point though and talked to God , so not too boring” she joked though without a lie told. They started a light chat, Tulip mostly asking if her friend was really alright as he claimed and mentioning Cassidy’s ‘fancy man’ Eccarius.

“Oh now Eccarius is a fine catch,” Mrs Rosen started “too young for me of course, well, not in total years but I suppose the age the was turned-“

“Eccarius is another vampire?” Tulip asked, she really had only heard the man’s name and nothing else, but it struck her very quickly how easily that detail could add to how Cassidy was feeling, if he found someone to actually be a companion, of course that would make a difference. 

“Oh yes, and while I’m sure things aren’t as simple as they could be all I saw from them was very cute” she said like a doting mother. Cute? Cassidy? Tulip’s brain felt a little like an ice cube in a hot drink as she tried to figure out all being told, “but to answer your earlier question dear, they seemed a little down before, maybe a bit lonely…and from what I’ve seen they are a good match.”

“Wow…” Tulip took in what she could, it had taken them longer to deal with all the bother in Angelville than expected and so much could change so quickly, but with God’s warning about Cas’ safety she felt the need to find him properly “so…do you have a new address or any clue where he is?”

“I’ll phone around and see if someone else does” and Mrs Rosen explained as much about Les Enfants as possible in passing. As she made some calls in the other room, Tulip quietly checked out the place, no major hidden weapons or big drug stashes, no dodgy goings on as far as she could tell, until she curiously explored the basement. It was an odd sight, some gothic decorations were still in place, the pool table littered with candles and even a few specks of blood that couldn’t be removed from the fabric.

She slightly jumped when Mrs Rosen entered the basement too and was totally unconcerned with Tulip’s exploration, the basement free reign apparently. She looked a little dumbstruck however, like the wheels in her head were trying to work through something, regardless she offered the information the young woman was seeking “they’re in New Orleans again, apparently they went to Paris, then Edinburgh and back again, sounds like good fun all things considered, sorry I couldn’t be of more help but if I were you I’d try anywhere with the most bars.”

“Thanks for calling and it’s good to know he isn’t a continent away, I should be gettin’ goin’ but thanks for the hospitality, you look a little pale…” 

“Oh just chatting and…updates…some weird shit in this world” Mrs Rosen mused in some bewilderment, unbeknownst to her guest she had just heard the whole story of Eccarius’ doings in Les Enfants, Algernon and more.

“Amen to that” Tulip agreed and continued on her way to find Cassidy.

* * *

As Sam folded her newly cleaned clothes into her backpack, several of Cassidy’s more feminine t-shirts snuck amongst them which was thoughtful of the couple, she took stock of her things meanwhile the couple were packing their own things for the move. She’d come to learn that nothing material was of particular value, the coffins perhaps held a fondness and Eccarius definitely connected strongly to his own gothic style but if it all burned they wouldn't miss any one thing, just be put upon by why their things should burn. She’s smile at their determination if the truth wasn't so sad, that just the act of having a home being some fuck you to those that might destroy it or not care.

Giving her hair a good brushing with a brush Eccarius had told her to keep, apparently he had several and with his lovely hair she wasn’t surprised, she also focused on lock after lock of coppery hair in greater detail than intended, stalling before having to leave and likely never see them again. Eventually it just got ridiculous and it was time to part ways, a pang in her chest she severely disliked, especially knowing that she would just be returning to the streets of New Orleans to play her guitar to people who didn’t know her name, night after night racing for a space at the shelter.

Trying to not depress herself she tried to focus on their kindness, and how should they cross paths again it would only be a good thing and her hopes for them and their safety. Packing the brush in her backpack she looked to both men who stalled their actions to give her a proper farewell. She gave each in turn a hug, Eccarius offering words of encouragement in his and Cassidy just held her that little bight tighter and she returned it putting on a brave smile as they let go. 

Looking at the strong young lady Cassidy hoped she would find some ladder out of her position, any program or connections he could think of likely retired or dead so was of no specific help there, but had to focus on something positive, she had made it this far and she’d managed to keep a softer side despite the hardships, so he hoped some good fortune might come to her and maybe a place to reliably lay her head. Reaching into his pocket, the Irishman handed her back the gun he had been looking over earlier, maintaining eye contact as he did “I’ll give you this back but like you said - only self defence, got it?”

“Got it” she chimed and she shuffled to the door, giving them one last look trying to not show any difficulty and said a sincere “thank you so much.” The gave one last smile and left the apartment, both men telling themselves how any other action but to watch her leave would be thoroughly irresponsible, yet they wrestled with the distinct crappy feeling of of just that, and she left. 

* * *

As Sam walked numbly through New Orleans streets she barely noticed how bare the streets were, well, bare compared to one of the world’s party capitals, the weather was dull and rainy, a storm coming and at least the vampire couple would be inconvenienced by the wind and not a deadly sunlight. Thoroughly in her own mind but to no great effect, just in a muddle and no clarity to any one thought she just felt a little down and she almost sleepwalked through a startling detail. Walking passed her was person after person dressed in pristine, white suits with red accents to their outfits, just like Hoover’s and like a slap tot he face she felt herself stop and just stare at them, all heading to the apartment. They were located faster than she thought they would be, they might survive this or escape but not easily. They’d told her they’d dealt with the Grail before, that they would be fine and that she should absolutely stay away as they were very dangerous. But as she watched the smartly dressed group walk the direction she’d just come from she couldn’t stay away.

* * *

“We’ve taken them on before, we take them on again” were the words before all hell broke loose, Grail members attacking left and right, it went from a few enemies invading the apartment to entering the street, rain hammering down and while the couple wondered if the Grail would just give up repeating the same tactics over and over they also knew how fatigued they were becoming playing resistance. Blood stained the streets and screams filled the air with every punch, stab, shot or snap of bone, any passerby preoccupied with getting out of the storm or quick to run away from the conflict. 

Yet there came a moment that the lovers grew concerned, they’d used bright torches before but what they brought were bright and instantly able to scorch, luckily they wanted Cassidy alive and were more focused on capturing him, Eccarius disposable but not an active target. As torches closed in and Cassidy became more and more distanced from his partner despite ever effort to help each other dread set in for both, scared of whatever the Grail might put them through next should they succeed. However as torches inched closer around him, Grail officers using the vulnerability to close in a sudden bang and the shattering of one of the torches drew attention, letting Cassidy escape the cornered manoeuvre. 

Officers looked around for where the bullet had come from while the fight continued, yet as torch after torch drew closer to either vampire each were shot, glass shattering to the ground and agents desperate to find the source. Meanwhile Hoover, noticing the initial signs of a plan going awry, he’d failed enough tasks to be familiar, attempted to leave the scene but in his panic let go of the reins on the antichrist, the boy running off like a shot, and Hoover stopped only by a fierce looking Eccarius and instantly the cowardly yammering and excuses flowed. Eccarius just stalked him, each step Hoover took another backwards, attempting to stay out of reach of the deadly figure who had made his threats very clear in the past. Only he did not pay attention, and as the older vampire lead him to a busier part of the road Hoover was hit full force of a large van and Eccarius rejoined the fight. 

It was only when a Grail agent announced “found her” did both vampires realise just who was helping them, a scared and armed Sam had ben discovered and dragged into the conflict. Just as the officer was about to execute her Cassidy snapped their neck, letting the body fall to the ground limply, yelling “Sam, you need to _run._ ” Instinctually she tried but after she saw another torch narrowly miss Cassidy, making his arm smoke only mildly due to the downpour she had to help, firing in good aim shattering the light. 

Before either man could react, or Sam could tell what had happened, one officer had clearly had enough and shot the child, in the rain the effect was not immediately noticeable bar the large bullet wound in her chest. Struggling to find her breath as she collapsed to the ground both of her friends,some shock running through the Grail officer, likely having assumed she was a vampire also. The Grailofficers without torches and low on men made their retreat, Eccarius being sure to not let the shooter get away and instead thrown against a streetlight, the clang of his head against metal bone chilling before he was dropped carelessly.

Both rushed to Sam, all were soaked to the bone but only then did the chill settle in, blood seeping from her wound and Cas’ mind was cast back to the very similar wound Tulip had died from and he remembered how far he’d been willing to go to save her then. She was in shock and the pain just seemed too much to comprehend, tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt fluid fill her chest, struggling to catch her breath and coughing blood “I’m ok, I’m ok” she kept saying on instinct and not because it was true. They couldn’t stop the injury, and the hospital was too far, Cassidy and Eccarius’ hearts bombarding their ribs, blood pulsing in their ears as they were faced with a very pressing and difficult decision. She was just a kid.

Her awareness seems to drift in and out of clarity, in one mix in between states she mumbled “can I stay with you, I don’t wanna go” before sobs hit her body hard and while Eccarius was shaken Cassidy felt his eyes water watching her struggle so. 

“Sam…” Cas managed quietly, getting her to look at him as best she could “the only way to save you is to become a vampire, it’s hard and to some it’s worse than death, I…you’re a good person, it’s your choice.” He offered hoping she would be able to decide for herself but she was running out of time and with blood rolling from her lips she nodded, mouthing ‘please, let me stay’ through gurgling and wheezing. Cassidy was shuddering and it was Eccarius’ hand taking his that reassured him it was the right thing to do, a glance held before Eccarius spoke “we could share the responsibility, my love” and without further ado as Sam started to slow and fade, each took one of her wrists, turning the palm outward and bit down, fangs pressing into the veins.

Her almost still body was unnerving to them, just long enough did her eyes remain unfocused that they could think they were too late, too hesitant for fear of her cursed life, the pounding of the rain the only sound to their ears until all of a sudden the girl burst awake, sitting forward with wide eyes.Her eyes like a scared child as they brimmed with overwhelming tears and she leaned into Cassidy’s arms letting the shock wash over her, the blood in her chest still made things hard to handle but she was alive and in total disbelief. 

She looked confused as she looked down to her chest and the wound still there, impossible to find the words or say them Eccarius found ones he could add “staving off death doesn't stop the pain, come on, let’s get you some blood to heal” his voice louder to be heard through the storm and the Irishman gathered the girl into his arms and carried her towards the apartment, ignoring his own bullet wounds and broken bones. 

* * *

Grabbing the first bag of defrosted blood they had from one of their luggage cases, Eccarius brought it to her lips and as she drank various reactions to the taste and viscosity, but also the energy of it passed over her features and after a few minutes of being in the apartment she found herself seated, soaking wet in the backseat of their car, leaning against the Irishman with her healing wound and Eccarius in the driving seat. The older vampire also having went about retrieving blood for themselves to drink, repairing any injuries done unto them by the Grail. And though for the first moment in what felt like a long while there was a calm quiet despite the storm outside a tension still hung in the air, the decision made was not a light one by any measure.

The three headed to a hotel, while there were stares at the front desk there was no issue, and as they got to the twin room all three felt the effects of the fight gone by, aching and soaked to the bone. As much as they all needed to change out of their wet clothes and warm up they felt frozen, waiting for Sam feel ready to speak, sluggishly the two men went about finding clothes and putting blood in the fridge freezer the room had. Eccarius eventually settling his nerves well enough to call a contact about the delivery of the coffins and larger items to a friend’s place while Cassidy lit up a cigarette and brought an outfit Sam could change into into her eye line.

Dazedly she looked to the clothes and then up to Cassidy, the man soft and patient not pushing her for any response, but eventually reality set in and she had to speak “Cas…I’m really a vampire now, huh?” and he just nodded, “okay…” taking a deep breath “thanks for saving me, I thought for a moment you weren’t going to let me go…” 

“It’s not an easy decision, Sam,” Cassidy said before taking a seat next to her on the bed, “we have a lot to explain, but you’re a strong lass and if you really want to stick around we’re not leaving you alone in this, ok?”

Nodding, Sam looked from Cassidy to her own wrists, bite marks almost faded “okay…I would like to stay with you guys, I won’t cramp your style or anything” bringing a smile to the conversation “seriously, if you ant some alone time I’ll take up a hobby or something” and the tension seemed to break, a chuckle escaping the Irishman “it’s kinda cool, in a scary way” she admitted.

“Tell us about it.”

* * *

They knew they couldn't stay in New Orleans, but they had the place for the day to regroup and figure things out for now. Each washed off any blood and dried their hair, changing into dry clothes and Eccarius at one point nipped out under the protection of a trusted umbrella to purchase some clothes in Sam’s size as well as a generous breakfast for the three of them. He went about more of the practical elements of their move, including having arranged with Mrs Rosen to have the coffins delivered to hers and drop off some things, even arranged for them to make a visit on their way out of the city. 

Cassidy was mostly focused on talking with Sam, answering any questions he could and he found some relief in her reaction, how different it was from Denis’ reckless response, she seemed to really get understand the weight of the change and take it seriously, not to mention the risks around the couple due to the Grail. Once all could sit and eat their breakfast the aches of earlier ebbing away the conversation flowed with a bare honesty, where before Sam was more shielded and kept at arms length for her own safety, in the thick of it she had come to their aid and took a stand. And while in some ideal world she would never have lost her mother, never have felt the need to defend herself on the streets and never got wrapped up in all this she was here now, and she cared for the two men who had been so very kind to her.

Now they talked freely about stories regardless of their seemingly impossible number of years alive, and for all the difficulty of the morning they felt lighter. Eventually questions on vampirism were eased somewhat and the topic moved to the Grail and on Jesse’s mission.

“God’s missing?” Sam questioned with a furrowed brow and in-between bites of her meal, the very topic telling her that God did indeed exist and that he may not be all he was cracked up to be either.

“Yeah, I mean, he’s still around and definitely up to somethin’ but we just don’t know what or where, so Jesse wants to make him accountable is all” Cassidy explained as he lounged on the opposite bed casually, his feet playfully nudging Eccarius’ hip from time to time as he felt like it whom sat at the end of the bed.

“…and this voice ‘Genesis’ thing, that’s legit?”

“Yeah, he got me to hop and tell him a secret, then try to fly which didn't work out” and when Sam inevitably asked just “what was the secret?” in an entertained tone Cassidy eventually admitted “that…I like Justin Bieber” making the girl laugh. Shaking his head the Irishman mindlessly mumbled “it’s better on angel dust and Red-Bull, wait, forget that, I mean sherbet and Dr Pepper” he tried but not really to avoid focusing on too much of the drug talk but she just laughed harder.

Eccarius with a smirk teasing “nice save, I think Sam totally fell for that.”

“Oh, that Dr pepper will knock you on yer arse,” Cas played into the joke and his weak save was forgiven in the place of a giggling young lady. Eventually answers were given at least in general about the involvement of angels and the Saint of Killers, the Grail’s Messiah project and just who Jesse and Tulip were. After a while, food eaten and just wanting to take some time to recuperate before travelling, Sam started playing her guitar while crosslegged on her bed leaving the adults to some time together on the roofed balcony of their hotel room.

Lighting up another cigarette the younger vampire sat on one of the flimsy metal chairs next to his husband, the dull day still spitting with some rain offering little distraction, and as relieved as Cassidy was he had an unsteadiness in his mind over the whole thing. Reading this in his partner, Eccarius took his free hand and kissed it comfortingly, before keeping it in a gentle hold, his thumb caressing over knuckles in a reassuring manner. 

“She’s a good person, and savvy,” the older vampire started and while Cassidy nodded in agreement that unease did not subside “look, if you’d just walked away from Denis he would have done harm to people,” came a forward statement and it got Cassidy’s attention “when you turned your son, you felt uneasy for a reason, and ultimately it made things harder later” Eccarius mused from what stories his lover had told him of the incident “but with Sam, the hesitance with to do with the Grail, maybe her youth, but…at worst…if, for whatever reason, we can’t guide her through this, i believe she’ll carry herself well. We made the right decision.”

Eccarius operated in his sure nature, while Cassidy usually in such chaos he could say ‘fuck it’ and let things happen, he was growing somewhat burdened and the more he though on it, he supposed it was a sense of responsibility, heaven forbid he go from admitting he had a conscience to leading by one, but it was happening. Breathing out a puff of smoke he let Eccarius’ words sink in and he knew he wouldn’t undo saving Sam if he could, of all the people he’d seen turned she was one of the least concerning in regards to her own behaviour and his mind summoned the memory of that morning. When Eccarius had ‘shared responsibility’ with him, and while they’d been through so much already, they were even bonded in a vampiric ceremony, but it was as though the built something together. It was through hardship and racing against the clock, but it was a reliability and choice that made him stand a little stabler, knowing any wobble would be safe leaning against his lover should he need it. 

Putting his cigarette out against the railing he immediately turned to his partner, hands brought to the man’s dark hair and pulling him into a deep kiss. It wasn’t heated in their usual way, it was an extension of their bond that they should sit in some safety next to each other and finally Cassidy seems to relax, fuelling emotions into the kiss which was affectionately received by his lover whom still held his hand tenderly. Slowly they parted and captured each other in a strong gaze, when Cassidy said the simplest and truest words he could: “I love you, Sam’s gonna do great…and the Grail need to fuck right off.”

* * *

Tulip drove through New Orleans, during the worse part of the storm she had just sat inside and texting with Jesse to catch up, a feeling of satisfaction making her smirk at the news of Gran’ma finally having kicked the bucket and the news of hundreds of loose Humperdoo clones being somewhat entertaining, he also mentioned details of the antichrist information demanded from Herr Starr. Their adventure endlessly interesting she informed of her own journey and her current search for their vampire friend.

Eventually the worst of the storm had passed but one of the more private streets had her foot slamming the break when she saw one disturbing sight, trying to stay in what shadows he could, a thoroughly messed up agent Hoover was seen crawling, pulling himself along the concrete by the only arm he still had, his lower body non-existent and large areas of his skin burnt to a point that it reminded her of how bacon sizzles. With a grimace she decided it worth investigating and exited the car, taking a stance directly in front of the poorly man and asking a direct “where’s Cas?”

“Help me, please..?” Hoover tried, after what Eccarius had put him through he was sure he would die, instead he was just left in a bloody heap forced to drag his body over gravel and broken glass to avoid the clearing clouds brightening the sky enough to ignite his flesh. 

“If you tell me where Cas is,” Tulip bargained, and as he tried to find any room in her brown eyes for sympathy or pity he found none and knew she would easily walk away from him. 

“Y-you just missed him, he headed north” he offered, hoping it would be enough.

“Thanks for nuthin” she said instantly walking away and panicking the Grail agent exclaimed “you said you'd help me!” when he heard her sigh and start raking through a nearby dumpster. After looking through its contents she fished out a gross looking blanket and…a dead racoon? The fierce woman just threw the fabric over the remains of a man and dumped the animal in front of him with a teasing but also deadly serious “bon appetite.”

* * *

The group of three vampires set about preparations to leave and just where to head next, everything from weapons to umbrellas to thinking of their destination. The hotel had been chosen due to its indoor parking, no Grail officers to notice Eccarius’ car and give away their location, and as the men went to collect the last of their things, some blood packets and who knows what Cassidy had stashed, Sam had the keys to open the car and headed through the indoor lot and opening the boot to fit in her backpack. 

However as she was sorting out the luggage, not dissimilarly to a game of Tetris, she heard footsteps, a slight heel to the footwear of whomever was approaching and from the sound clearly heading directly for her, so casually she closed the hood and reaching into her pocket as though for the key, instead grabbing her gun and turning to face her visitor aiming her gun for defence. However instead of seeing a white suit she came face to face with a pretty badass looking lady who had equally drawn her gun at the first sign of a threat and both stared each other down.

“Who are you?” demanded Sam, both ladies looking over the other while remaining alert, and while Sam felt more comfortable in this situation knowing she would survive a wound she was still inexperienced overall and still held some nervousness around the pain. 

“I was hoping to just ask you if you’d seen a friend of mine, but you’re so jumpy it makes me think you’ve got something to worry about” Tulip spoke calmly, not her first rodeo and all that.

“Look lady, I don’t kn-“ Sam started but was interrupted when Cassidy entered the lot and instantly cheered a happy “Tulip!” before running towards her, both ladies lowered their guns as the Irishman brought her into a friendly hug which she returned with a soft “Cas, you’re a hard guy to find.”

Sam watched them slightly pouty, the woman who scared her now engaging in some cheery reunion with Cassidy but she tried to put it aside, clearly friendly so she pocketed her gun. 

Staying in a half hug Tulip looked up at Cassidy with curious eyes, “you’re actually in one piece and not off your face in a crack den” she mused teasingly, also relieved to not see him in quite the danger she expected regarding God’s warning. 

“That’s Mondays” Cas joked before realising the situation “oh, Tulip, this is Sam, a newly initiated vampire.” 

“Oh, wow…” Tulip reacted, eyeing the red haired girl again taking in just how young she was when Sam spoke “yeah…are you a human?” and when the answer came “yes” the girl looked slightly bored.

Cassidy shook his head and told Sam he’d be talking to Tulip for a little bit, the pair went to stand by Tulips car on the other side of the lot and talked quietly. “She’s not used to having other people around, might be a little possessive” Cas warned and Tulip got right curious.

“Cas is she…like Denis?”

“She’s not my daughter if that’s what you're askin’, and she’s not a bloodthirsty menace either” Cas answered “she’s a sweetheart really, just she’s been livin’ on the streets and…” 

“Say no more, I got it” Tulip ended the explanation, “though she better not push it.” About to catch up further, Eccarius entered and instantly Tulip’s brows raised at the fine looking man, an unexpected elegance to his character “this your ‘fancy man?’” she asked.

“Yup, and paws off lady, he’s all mine” Cassidy partly jested, partly.

“I wouldn't dream of it, but good taste Cas, you got a regular little sitcom going on over here” referring to the hot guy and kid along for the ride. Eccarius put the cooler containing blood in the car before introducing himself to Tulip, his politeness and charm very easy to talk to. Quickly turning to Cassidy, Tulip handed him her phone showing the conversations with Jesse and advising him to “catch up on stuff.” Doing so he let the two get acquainted and looked through messages on the Grail, Angelville and the antichrist mostly. 

Sam joined the conversation between Tulip and Eccarius, the talk easy and just getting a feel fro one another. To Eccarius he knew of her past with Cassidy, the fact that they’d slept together and how Cassidy had held feelings for her, even been in love with her. Couldn’t say he blamed him, she was a stunningly beautiful woman, strong too, and considering her dedication to find Cassidy she seemed to be a good friend. He couldn’t care less about their previous activities, and just got to know her as someone precious to his husband. Eventually Tulip decided to play nice with Sam, seeing her guitar case still in her hand and asking “you play that guitar?” 

“No I use it as an abstract vase” and rather than react to the attitude Tulip laughed “funny, so what’s it like having two vampire dads?” she asked jokingly, more poking fun at the two men than anything to do with the girl.

Sam taking no offence, she understood the lightness of the comment and started to like Tulip “…I don’t know if they’d be good with that term but…it’s pretty awesome, helps I’m happy doing my own things, they're a very… _hands on_ couple” and both laughed knowingly, no joke to be made and not really an exaggeration. 

“I can imagine” O’Hare replied, eyeing Eccarius suggestively gaining a giggle form the girl at the insinuation. Eccarius just smirked with a small shrug as he wouldn’t deny any of it and excused himself to talk to Cassidy. The two ladies lef tot themselves again and this time on better terms Tulip dropped in a soft statement “and you’d be surprised, about the whole ‘vampire dads’ thing, Cas might seem wild, and he is, but he’s the sweetest person I've every met, and if this Eccarius is even a hundredth of that you're in good hands.”

Sam didn’t answer and she wasn’t expected to, instead Tulip turned to see both men return and said “so where ya moving on to? Given everything the dickbags in white are up to it’d be best to meet up with Jesse again.”

And they explained that they would, apologising also for not answer calls as their phones were buried in luggage somewhere, but first had to go by their friend Mrs Rosen’ and afterwards would call. Tulip quick to mention how she met the nice lady herself. Tulip couldn’t place it but something was so very different about the Irishman, hard to put her finger on it, but it seemed like a good something and maybe the word ‘happy’ was more significant than she had realised.

After another hug Tulip gave Cassidy a smile that lingered and as both parties headed towards their respective cars she said “don’t take too long, I wanna hear all about this,” gesturing to Cas and his little cast of vampire cuteness “and I’ll tell you about what I've been up to, teaser: I met Hitler” laughing before hopping into the drivers seat and driving off.

Hearing the wheels squeal at her fast pace the three looked to each other and Sam eventually queried “she’s kidding right?” both her and Eccarius looking to Cassidy for some reasonable answer.

“You’d think, but probably not…”

* * *

Eccarius drove with Cassidy in the passenger seat, Sam tired from all the excitement was sleepily in the back seat leaning against luggage. Her voice grew sleepier and sleepier with some general chat along their journey, never an end to the curiosities around the odd adventure or vampirism, but at some point during their more casual speaking suddenly came a question a little deeper than expected “will I get older? I’m glad to be alive regardless…just…”

Cas looked to Eccarius wondering if he knew, the older vampire gave a short glance while focusing on the road and answered carefully “from what I’ve seen you should mature, it might take a little longer and you won’t develop as a woman might in her 20s or later, but yes, I would expect you to enter adulthood at some point” came the answer which best balanced positivity and realistic expectations. 

“Okay, so cute girl in a high school romance movie , that’ll do” she smiled and Cas looked over his shoulder to say “there’s a blanket in the beg by your right if you want to sleep” as he watched her eyelids droop more and more. She removed the blanket from the bag and almost immediately fell asleep.

After hearing her breathing even out to someone definitely napping Cas sat back in his seat facing his lover asking “was that true?”

“Of course, I’m not going to lie to her about that, over the years I saw some child vampires and they grew to, I’d say about sixteen, young looking but adults.“ 

Nodding and relieved at that, Cassidy looked over how his life had changed so much in a short time, he’d lived for over a century, decade after decade finding himself in drug den after drug den, numbing himself and alone, even his brighter moments were short lived and nowhere near as grounded. 

Smiling to himself Cassidy asked lightly “when did we go from newly married vampires to parents of a twelve year old vampire of our very own” gaining a small laugh from his husband. 

“I know, most people get to have sex, we just shared a bite” Eccarius added making Cas chuckle.

“If either of us could conceive we’d be up to our ears in offspring and you know it,” the Irishman joked through laughing and it was Eccarius who softly spoke on the topic with “true, though for a couple of male vampires tis not too shabby” with a knowing smile and the pair exchanged a glance as Cassidy gave his partner a sweet caress of the knee. Their attention stolen from the tender, quiet moment when they heard a ringtone that was not their own, and as they listened out for it they eventually realised it was in the glove box and Cassidy rummaged around to eventually find the phone that had originally belonged to Hoover, the very one they had used to send texts to the Grail in the hopes of a trade that outright failed.

Too intrigued not to answer Cassidy hit accept and said a hesitant “hello?”

Over the phone there was a pause before he heard none other than Herr Starr’s unamused voice “you’re not agent hoover…I see, the idiot has lost his phone, did you kill him?” came the odd stream of statements and questions the man was prone to do in a bored tone.

“We’re not doing you folks any favours” Cas answered with ease, although quickly Eccarius did chime in with “I did push him in front of a moving van this morning” as though a completely normal thing to say and Cassidy only shrugged and asking “did ye catch that?” 

Hearing a sigh Starr mused “so possibly dead, if he is to be convenient for even a moment of his life it would be to have very actually died.”

Cassidy decided while he had the man on the phone to test the waters and see what he could get out of this “how did he get on with the antichrist?” 

“Hoover isn’t involved with the anti- how do you know about the antichrist?” Starr switched mid-sentence in curiosity. 

“He lost the kid for a bit, just thought I’d let you know so if you see him, you know, so you really let him have it.”

“Appreciated, if you weren't a lowly vampire you might actually make a decent agent” Starr sort of complimented.

“No thanks, Dr Evil” Cassidy couldn’t stop himself replying “anyway your antichrist kid’s likely lost bein’ raised by wolves as we speak.”

“Not a problem, he wasn’t showing the right signs anyway, wasn't even having visions the little failure. I’m bored, turn yourself in to us or keep running and we will get to you eventually” he threatened, Cas let out a sincere “fuck off” and the Grail leader hung up. Feeling a little riled having spoken to the pompous weirdo Cassidy sunk into his seat further and watched the buildings go by, the quiet only disrupted when Eccarius curiously asked “Dr Evil?” 

“You’ve never seen Austin Powers?” Cassidy replied instinctually, “can’t say I have…” and thus the couple talked in a lighter, sillier tone, Cas trying to explain the films and eventually they moved on to others, at some point moving on to his dissatisfaction around The Big Lebowski.

* * *

_Dragged through corridors, kicking and screaming, the red haired girl thrashed trying to release herself from the agents in white, but as she released her arm from one another took their place, kick after kick only giving access for them to completely lift and drag her against her will, green eyes forced to stare at the blinding lights of the sterile looking ceiling. Light after light passed her by end eventually the blur seemed to fade into something worse, a new scene where she stood facing the booming din of bombs sounding in the distance, fire ripping through the air with each explosion and the force overwhelming all her senses in a terrifying display. The only softness being the calm discussion she could hear behind her between whom she understood to be Christ, mixed with the distraction of sternness that was a business like Hitler, but explosion by explosion and the rush of smog filling whole parts of the landscape before her she felt he knees go weak and she fell into a scared denial._

Waking up with a start Sam let out a scared yelp, eyes slowly coming into focus and the blur of reality set in and she realised she was being shaken by a concerned Cassidy, once fully awake Cas stopped rocking her and just waited for her to get her breath back. Looking around the car Sam noticed that they had parked but not arrived at their destination, they had stopped only out of worry for her and while she felt slightly embarrassed her heart was still racing from the vidid dream. “You alright, Sam? Must have been one hell of a bad dream?” Cas asked softly.

“Y-yeah, uhh, we can keep going, sorry for slowing you up” Sam managed to find the words but after a pause Cas told her to shift over in the seat and joined her in the back of the car instead of leaving her on her own. Eccarius started the car again and they headed on their way, both men keeping an eye on her since she had just started flailing and screaming in her sleep she had them a little on edge. 

“You want to talk about it?” Cas asked quietly, putting an arm over her casually and letting her lean against him in a friendly fashion, and there was something both alien and familial to being embraced being asked about a nightmare, for a moment in Cassidy’s care she was reminded of her mother and the relationship she had had with her, and despite not being some small child she gained the confidence to open up about her dreams.

“It’s really stupid when I think about it, I dreams it last night too. It’s me, I think the Grail people are there, then Jesus Christ himself and Hitler, and its super realistic, especially when it gets to this over the top nuclear apocalypse type stuff.” Sam had thought they might chuckle at the ridiculousness, maybe voice some concern in case she had been badly scared, only instead she felt Cassidy tense and he was in his own head. “Cas? …what’s wrong?” she asked nervously and Cassidy tried to stay calm.

* * *

As the trio pulled up to Mrs Rosen’s house their weird discussion continued, Cassidy had went over what he’d read on Tulips phone is his mind over and over and knowing the other kid had been a failure, Starr’s mention of visions and as much as he tried to pick things apart he became increasingly concerned that this seemed just his luck and becoming a bit pissed off at the idea of poor Sam being dragged into everything even more because of some bigger plan. Exiting the vehicle Sam argued “I can’t be the antichrist, that kid was.” 

“He wasn’t, he was a ‘potential’ antichrist they wanted to be convenient for them, there’s only one real one and…” Cassidy didn’t even want to finish that sentence.

Eccarius locked the car and asked “what exactly was the prophecy?” 

Thinking for a second to get it word for word as best as possible Cas said “Somethin’ like ‘born to a bond in darkness, the antichrist age of three will walk with the…like Jesus and the Devil or some crap like that.”

“She’s 12, so that’s fine..” Eccarius tried to reason until he heard a quiet “oh no” escape the girl as she realised “I’m a leapling” and both men paused, being born on February 29th she only had an official birthday every four years making her…three. The red head seemed to shake a little, lost in what to do and quickly Cassidy reassured her. 

“Ok, it’s unexpected…we might be wrong, but regardless…let’s just stick together alright?” and flashed a smile that helped her relax, “come on, Mrs Rosen won’t wait forever” he changed topic and headed towards her door.

* * *

Cassidy was welcomed with open arms, and when introduced to Sam she was given a friendly reception and when Eccarius stepped to the door Mrs Rosen made a point to stare him down, she had sounded a little clipped in their call earlier, and things became clear when she said quite directly “I’m mad at you sir, I heard about what you did and I should tell you to hit the road, but I’m told you’re a different man now…so come on in.” 

“Thank you Mrs Rosen, I completely understand your hesitation” Eccarius said sincerely and entered the house too, Cas whispering to Sam that ‘it’s a really long story’. Mrs Rosen informed them that the coffins arrived only minutes ago and that she would happily store anything for them in the basement, and as they unpacked what wouldn’t be on the road with them they walked down the stairs to an unexpected sight.

In the basement stood several members of Les Enfants, both from the original and Algernon’s group, clearly some having made friends and it was Hannah to speak up first “hey, we heard you were coming!” giving a wave and a smile, and like a nice surprise reunion there were hugs and some proper introductions, chatter and the odd encouraging word to Sam as she’d never been around so many of their kind before. Eventually Sam grew very curious, and both men knew it was inevitable, and through bits and pieces of the story she pieced together just why Mrs Rosen had been colder to Eccarius.

While the Irishman chatted with several of the other vampires, Sam made her way through to find Eccarius, from her expression he knew she had learned of his backstory and he felt a little worried Sam would feel unsafe or rejecting of him but instead she smiled “I thought you seemed too perfect” getting a relieved chuckle.

“Far from it, and if it weren't for meeting Cassidy…I’m not sure I would have had the strength to change things” Eccarius admitted. Sam nodded softly, and both looked to the Irishman blethering about some foreskin conspiracy and in all his oddity both realised just how he had changed both their lives. If it weren’t for him Eccarius wouldn’t have been caught in the first place, he wouldn’t have found his soulmate, he wouldn’t have bettered himself, they wouldn’t have met Sam and she wouldn’t have felt so at home. Exchanging a look with each other they acknowledged the mutual gratitude for the man.

* * *

Hiding in an alleyway one still horrendous looking Hoover sat feeling sorry for himself, shrouded in the flea ridden blanket and trying to grab any rat or stray that might come by, the racoon had helped but only so much and the experience alone one he could have done without. When a mangey, stray cat started to sniff him it narrowly missed his grasp and ran off, expecting the meal to fully escape he pulled his eyes away only for a moment to suddenly be surprised by its dead body being thrown his way, its neck broken. 

Looking around he saw Featherstone walk towards him, a stern expression on her face which he was used to, about to speak Hoover was silenced when she said “if I get you dogs and cats, you gonna be good to get that Vampire?” again he tried to find the words but as a stray dog went by she repeated much as she’d done with the feline and tossed it his way “I put a bug on O’Hare’s phone, the vampire just called her about a meet up and I know where he is right now, so get your shit together and let’s get that bastard once and for all.”

* * *

Music was playing, some drinks were poured and it didn’t feel too different from the earlier days of Les Enfants, with less secret murdering of course which was only a positive. Sam was getting along well with people and had even played her guitar a little bit, and as Eccarius saw the group getting along so positively he almost didn't notice his husband approach and wrap arms around him from behind. “It’s a shame that haven for vampires stuff was just a story, this is nice” he whispered into Eccarius’ ear. 

“I’m realising that too…perhaps once this Grail issue is behind us…” he proposed and both just hoped they might get the opportunity to do so at some point. Eccarius’ hand guided Cassidy’s into his own and flashing him a smile began o pull him away from the basement, taking just a moment to lock eyes with Sam as they left for a private moment which she understood; like teenagers those two, Sam thought amusingly and carried on.

The music travelled throughout the house, ‘Addicted to You’ by Avicii adding heat as they occupied one of the bedrooms, locked the door and immediately started kissing, Eccarius pushing his lover against the door and hands eagerly exploring under his shirt. Cas’ fingers weaved into dark locks of hair pulling the man closer as they tasted one another and their hips pressing together chasing pleasure. In their private moment the fast paced world seemed to slow for a moment, just spending it and focusing just on each other.

Pulling Cassidy’s t-shirt off and throwing it to the floor Cas worked on the older man’s many buttons while they moved to the bed, never ceasing their kissing until Eccarius playfully pushed his lover onto the bed, following him quickly and trailing kisses and affection down his neck, then over his chest, tongue flicking teasingly over a nipple before trailing lower. The Irishman meanwhile reached into the bedside drawer blindly, feeling for anything like a lotion and eventually found something to use and placed it on the bed for later, feeling need for the man on top of him, perhaps even impatient.

“You can skip the formalities and fuck me” the Irishman smirked and it was Eccarius to chuckle replying “what if I like the formalities?” before unbuttoning Cassidy’s jeans and licking the tip seductively locking eyes with his partner. “Oh alright then, but get yer kit off while yer at it” and indeed he did, simultaneously taking the hard member into his mouth and removing his own trousers until nude. Bobbing, taking more of the cock into his throat Cassidy gasped at the pleasure his lover gave him, his skill in the bedroom never ceasing to amaze him. Eccarius then spread the Irishman’s legs and with one hand gently rubbed between them, his sucking and licking never faltering and soon enough the older vampire used the lotion to slick his fingers, pressing one into the tight entrance.

Cas’ hands were buried in his lover’s hair, a long breathy moan escaping him as that finger reaching inside of him making him squirm and want more, a second was added and as they scissored in him he felt the stretch and slightest brush against his prostate making him shudder. Those incredible hands always knew just how to touch him and turn him to a satisfied mess. Wanting to do more than he currently was however he sat up from the sheets and pulled Eccarius gently from his lap and into a deep kiss, whispering a certain number in his ear before lying back down. 

Eccarius enjoying such an idea moved from the bottom of the bed to on top of Cassidy, his knees either side of Cassidy’s head and resumed sucking off the Irishman, an arm hooked under one of his legs to still finger him and Cassidy through the hazy mind faced the rock hard member above him took it into his mouth. Cassidy's hands came to rest on his lover’s sides, fingertips caressing the muscular flesh there as he felt the heavy erection against his tongue. Both moaned at the sensations given to them and the hum adding to the vibrations of their act. Instinctually Cas’ legs moved apart, letting the fingers penetrate deeper and a third was added with a heavenly burn as he was stretched. 

Taking Eccarius’ length deep in his throat and swallowing around it, moving his lips along the shaft repeatedly he felt the man release his own cock in a gasp, pressing his hips lower and against Cassidy whom was happy to oblige. However he only bobbed a few more times before the older vampire just had to be inside him, removing his fingers eliciting a moan and moving from his position he moved between the Irishman’s legs, taking only a moment with the lotion on his own cock before pressing against the entrance. Elegant under pressed his thighs wide apart, exposing him completely and breathlessly the older man took in the view of his lover flushed and relaxed, open and willing for him as he took his member deeper inside of him, inch by inch.

“Fuck, Eccarius….” was drawn form Cas’ throat as he felt the hot dick penetrate and fill him up completely, sheathed inside him making his skin feel electric. Sex with that man was better than any drug, if he could only pick one he couldn’t lose this, couldn’t be without it now and the first moment his head cleared enough to think he reached up and pulled Eccarius into a fiery kiss, tongue exploring and both moaned into each other before a rhythm slowly started. Hips rolled with each thrust, Eccarius’ long hair tickling Cassidy’s sensitive flesh and he loved it only pulling him into a deeper kiss still, in love with the feeling, just being surrounded by his husband.

The pace quickened and Eccarius brought his lover’s legs over his shoulders, freeing his hands to grip those slim hips he adored so much and grinding with greater access, flesh to flesh and fucking hard. Despite being basically folded in half Cas couldn’t think of a better way to be, his partner hitting that spot inside of him making his vision blur and see stars, one particularly strong wave of pleasure hitting him he had to bite his lip to not cry out, Eccarius smirking knowing just what effect he was having on the man under him, aiming to repeat the spikes of pleasure hitting Cassidy making him half delirious and he resorted to just helplessly clinging to Eccarius, burying his face against his shoulder and hair. 

“So gorgeous, my love…” Eccarius whispered breathlessly before nuzzling him into another kiss, a playful nibble of his bottom lip brought the blur of pleasure to a sharp focus on one another. Sinking back against the pillows and sheets Cassidy couldn't tear his eyes away from the handsome face above him, his pale skin a little flushed, black hair contrasting to his flesh and those dark eyes that looked to him with nothing short of adoration, his years offering his features that matured warmth in his expressions and he knew how intensely he must be staring but didn’t care, and Eccarius seemed to like it.

Cassidy’s gaze inspiring Eccarius to drive stronger into him, pistoning hips bringing both near the edge and he adored the younger man’s fire in his eyes, like he could claw and fight at any moment but all he wanted was to indulge in what was between them, openly letting it wash over him and prepared to take anything from him he could give. Letting the legs drop from his shoulders to around his waist, Cassidy wrapped them around his lover, tensing and pulling him closer in a heated rhythm. Every thrust made Cas feel so full, his nerves raw and begin for more, his toes curled and felt that familiar pressure build in his groin, while Eccarius chased the bliss of being buried in that tight heat of his lover, taken completely with every buck of the hips and knew both were close.

Claiming his lips in an open kiss, Eccarius reached between them and took Cassidy’s member confidently in his hand stroking it firmly and Cassidy moaned louder than anticipated, muffled only by the kiss as they both desperately clung to one another, rhythm fast but increasingly erratic and the squeeze of Cassidy’s thighs around his waist made Eccarius smile into the kiss. A couple more strokes of his cock had Cas spilling over in climax, moaning and panting as Eccarius also rode out his own orgasm following quickly, filling his lover with an erotic shiver, Remaining in that position, both tried to catch their breaths and come down form their high, sharing a soft gaze with both happy to just watch the other, the rise and fall of their chest and kiss swollen lips in dizzy smiles. Leaning forward Eccarius gathered Cassidy into his arms and placed a kiss to his temple, neither had anything to say for once, not out of repetition or tiredness, but contentment, and the idea of such a thing was almost funny to them, but it was there, however puzzling the feeling may have been.

* * *

After cleaning themselves up and redressing the couple joined the party again, giving a squeeze of the hand before letting go the pair socialised and were asked for the occasional dance for fun’s sake. Eccarius even shared an adorable to watch dance with Sam while Cassidy chatted with Les Enfants, the idea of a genuine cause for vampires seemed to be in the minds of several and through light discussion they floated around doing so at a later date, an initiative to rebuild bridges and stronger ones at that.  At one point Cassidy used his phone to text with Tulip, both about meeting up but also the information of Sam possibly being the antitrust seeming somewhat important, explaining about the odd visions too.

Amongst the social chatter and music, people moving up and downstairs for refreshments, when a group dressed in cloaks not dissimilar to any Les Enfants member they blended in easily. It was only when Cassidy’s attention was grabbed by one hooded figure walking right up to him and revealing himself to be none other than Agent Hoover that he was faced with both surprise and instant anger. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Cassidy said through teeth, his happy pocket of a moment soured by their very existence and his relaxed nerves tensed instantly. 

Hoover looked worse for ware, skin rough and dry in places and looked unsteady from injures but he said with a calm confidence “returning a favour” and handed him a sturdy black umbrella and opened one of his own. Before Cassidy could comprehend the meeting’s meaning a rumble made him instinctually grip the object when all of a sudden the entire area shook and the roof seemingly ripped from above. Snapping open the umbrella and holding it overhead the horror of bright daylight filled the basement, people screaming and the crackle of fire amongst the debris and bangs of the destruction. 

Like a knife to his stomach he felt an impossible fear invade him, hearing his own voice rather than in any clear mindset yelling out “ECCARIUS! SAM!!” as he might any deeply natural urge for survival, his brain screaming at him to find them, ensure they were safe and keep their unit together. The very idea that they could be amongst those screaming and burning at the hands of the Grail making him feel sick to the point of throwing up. Desperately he operated on defence from the impact of whatever was destroying the house while also frantically trying to search the area, but as he tried to move away the other Grail members, unfazed by the sunlight being human, began to restrain him. 

Like a wild animal Cassidy struggled, the umbrella even carelessly moving, burning his arm and he couldn’t care, calling out for those he cared for most, a deep, unmovable need to have them in his arms. Between restraints and fatally powerful tranquillisers he continued to fight them, vision blurred with tears he couldn’t even notice. Sometimes hearing voices in the mix that his heart could only hope were his precious people still alive, unsure if his brain was playing tricks with him. He couldn’t conceptualise losing them, they couldn’t be gone, the reality of that likelihood something deeply crippling and he struggled to breathe, hyperventilating as he tried and failed to get out of the Grail’s grasp. Slowly the stampede of burning vampires quietened, debris ceased to fall and the screaming faded to an eery and heartbreaking silence, tranquilliser after tranquilliser along with the shock eventually bringing Cassidy into a dizzy spell, his voice still trying to find them, “Eccarius…Sam?” in a whimper, until fully falling into a dark unconsciousness.

* * *

Lana Featherstone and other Grail agents headed off with an unconscious Cassidy in tow, Lana appearing slightly annoyed and eyeing Hoover with some distain, and despite the extra seat they drove off leaving Hoover to handle the cover up, an easy ‘old boiler explosion’ easy enough to plant evidence for. The place was covered in dust and some clothes and wooden beams on fire, some weaker trails still collapsing into the basement but nothing compared to the violent destruction of moments ago. There was something to how Cassidy had cried out that still rung in his ears, but he was only doing his duty to the Grail and God himself which was a comfort. His phone in his pocket began to ring and with a shaky hand Hoover answered.

Herr Starr’s distinct voice started the call, explaining that Lana had updated Hoover’s contact information since his old phone was in the possession of the ‘vampire scum’, the many layers to Hoover’s failures listed with ease. Especially when Starr explained that Lana had recovered the failed antichrist in a quick cleaning up of his mess, without interest int he boy he was returned to his parents who were displeased to have him back in their responsibility. Then when he thought that there couldn’t be anything else he screwed up Herr Starr proved him wrong.

“Having tapped Miss O’Hare’s phone we’ve only just come into some new information, apparently some child by the name of Sam may be the antichrist? She’s been having visions of the apocalypse” the man’s voice sounding strained in parts, Jesse’s order meaning he could not seek her out himself or order anything to her collection so it was difficult to speak. Expecting a direct answer to explain things form Hoover, Starr was put in an awkward position when he was given silence, wanting any information possible but without ‘seeking her’.

“Curious, just how…” and the sentence trailed off, struggling to keep his intent anything other than business related. Luckily this time Hoover took the hint and filled in the blank “well, a bond in darkness - Cassidy and his partner, I heard some people say they were married, so….that’s that. Then they both bit her at the same time?”

“ _Why?_ ”

“W-we…shot her, sir” came the admission like a puppy who pissed all over the carpet, the sigh over the phone bordered on a threat as he was basically saying it was all his fault. Trying to excuse his mistakes he said “we had no reason to believe she could be the antichrist, sir, the prophecy says she should be three years old.”

Any hope of escaping accountability dashed when Starr said flatly “Featherstone checked her records as soon as she got involved with the mission, her birthday is the 29th February.”

“Damnit, sir, I can only apologise, I assure you any task you give me will be done with the utmost dedication and I won't let my vampirism hold me back one bi-"

“You’re a vampire?”

The question was both bored and a threat, the final straw, and like a snap Hoover’s mind gave up on trying to save any dignity and just offered the rest of his mistakes up on a plate because why the hell not by now, it couldn’t get any worse. “Yes. I also just burned the house down that the new antichrist was in.”

Without missing a beat Starr gave the agent one final mission that he was pretty sure he could screw up like all the others “You’re task, Hoover, is to walk into the sunlight and burn. That is an order” and hung up the phone. Unsure of what to do, but knowing the Grail was not an option, he considered ending things in a burning, painful end and decided he didn’t quite fancy it, so he thought about places to escape to, maybe he could get a job in an office, retail if needed, and this way f thinking was interrupted very suddenly when he was shot in the lower back, letting out a loud yelp and tripping to the ground, panicking to also keep his umbrella above him gaining a burn to his hands as he did so. 

Looking around to find some indication of just who had shot him his eyes eventually fell upon two figures emerging from the destroyed cellar: Eccarius very badly burned, his handsome face remained on one side while the other was charred and red, his clothes black from fire in places and what of his arm and chest was exposed was equally ruined, his good arm holding a large cloak overhead of both himself and the girl, both looking thoroughly pissed off. Sam was mostly alright, the right side of her face and neck dried and cracked like a bad sunburn and any relief Hoover might have felt at knowing the antichrist was still alive was non-existent when he realised of the two of him it was the young lady whom held the smoking gun.

“H-how are you still here?” Hoover gasped, more in shock than anything else, Eccarius just nodded his head in the direction of an open coffin amongst the debris, implying it had been used to escape the murderous move by the Grail.

Sam’s hand shook, not in fear but in anger, wanting nothing more than to just unload every bullet into the man’s chest, Eccarius’ usually calm and sure nature replaced completely by a still deadliness, simultaneously patient and entirely willing to beat Hoover to death with his own ripped out spleen. If it hadn’t been for Eccarius’ fast reaction both would have burned to death, just like the unfortunate Les Enfants in attendance. Had Cassidy not been covered by the Grail he would have grabbed him also, given the white suited bastards restraining him there would have been a conflict and therefore a delay they could not afford, going after the Irishman in that moment more of a danger to all of them than a benefit. Eccarius and Sam would never forget the heartbreak of listening to Cassidy calling out their names, begin for them to be safe and while they had tried to sound back the chaos drowned them out. The only goodness to grasp onto being that the Grail clearly wanted him alive and so Eccarius did all he could, protect Sam for the both of them.

Eccarius had been put through the ringer before, but the fury he held for the Grail and the tears that wet his cheeks being parted from his lover only added to the raw intensity of his glare to the piece of shit agent in front of them “where is Cassidy?” he asked in a deadly tone. 

“I…I don’t kn…” and without hesitation Sam shot him again, this time in the stomach making the officer scream out, his white suit staining with red. 

“Get your kid to stop shooting me” Hoover said mindlessly, as though he didn't deserve every bit of pain and that Sam should be sheltered for being a child when the Grail did not give her the same courtesy, both by fatally shooting her prior and tearing away someone dear in such a horrendous fashion, uncaring to whether she burned along with the others. 

“No. Where is Cassidy?” Eccarius repeated, not a drop of patience to waste. Hoover’s lip quivered as he hesitated, Eccarius leaned down to say to Sam without remorse “Sam sweetheart, aim for the kneecap” and taking instruction the girl aimed and fired, both determined to find their Cassidy again, if Hoover needed to be shot a million times to get information out of him then so be it.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
